It's tough being a Teenage horsemen
by dragoritus
Summary: The four horsemen defeated by the Charred Council were resurrected as children Uriel too has chosen to be with War but now lives with Azreal as his adopted daughter, Lilith is charged by the Creator to nurse the four as they were given sacred gears of the four dragons of Armageddon as the Creator uses all the power to create a world but at the cost of his own life.
1. Prologue

It's tough being a Teenage horsemen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or High school DXD they belong to their respected owners.

Prologue:

The four horsemen a race of four Nephilim that had betrayed their kind to preserve balance for all creation but after War was framed for the early End war and Death had resurrected Humanity. The four had challenged Lucifer and defeated him and went after the Charred Council as they made some allies such as Uriel of the Hellguard and Lilith the Demoness lord.

Lilith had owed her freedom to her children and wanted to repay that debt by helping, Uriel wanted to end the Corruption of the Charred Council to live in peace as War's bride but the Charred Council had defeated the horsemen. Though the Charred Council killed the four they were stopped from killing the allies by THE Creator itself.

The Creator after so many conflicts had finally revealed itself to be a being of both light and dark taking no form but the Creator's voice was heard by both Lilith and Uriel and had asked "Uriel, Lilith I see that the Charred Council had done much more harm than good so I here by ask Lilith to raise the Horsemen as a true mother should after all you wanted to have an actual chance to take care of them."

Lilith was speechless but she could not deny her true wish to be their for he children especially Death as Uriel was then asked "Uriel of the Hellguard I ask you this is your duty more important to you rather than your wish to be with War?"

Uriel bowed and said "After seeing the Charred Council's true intentions I do wish to be with War..."

Then The Creator said "I then with all the power I have make a world that all life can live on, Angels, Demons, Fallen angels, Human, Abyssal monsters, and the Makers will all live in this world as I will die from this..."

Uriel and Lilith widened their eyes as Lilith asked "Why do you wish to have us all live together and how would that kill you?"

The Creator then stated "I have done more wrong to all life as much as the Charred Council and I will create a world of all life and by doing this I would have to use all my power to create such a world."

Then the Creator had empowered some items of the four one was the Mask of Death and said "The Mask of Death will be your eldest son's Sacred gear and with this he will be holder of the soul of Frostbane the dragon of Death."

The Creator then empowered War's Chaoseater and said "The Chaoseater will be War's Sacred gear and will allow him to take power of the dragon that embodied Abaddon the dragon Flameblood the dragon of War."

Then Fury's whip Justifier was empowered as the Creator stated "The Justifier will be Fury's Sacred gear and will be the holder of Leviathan soul the Dragon of Fury."

The Redemption was empowered as the Creator said "Redemption will be Strife's Sacred gear and that will contain the soul of Tiamat the dragon of Strife and rivalry."

(Take Note I know Tiamat from the game was technically a bat but she looked more like a Dragon to me so deal with it.)

The Creator then turned Uriel into baby humanlike girl with blood hair and placed Azreal as her guardian, Lilith was given a human form of a brunette with yellow eyes and had big breasts with a nice curve on her body. After Lilith's transformation the four horsemen were given life again but their form was changed into human sized infants.

Lilith had given all four of them names that would not drawn attention to them death was renamed to Daniel Rider, War was William Rider, Fury was Fiona Rider, and Strife was Steven Rider. Lilith also had changed her name to Lillian Rider a single mother of four (Jesus girl) Lillian's oldest son Daniel was six years old, Fiona was five, Steven was four and William being the youngest was two.

(Not their actual age but by appearance)

Then the Creator had sacrificed himself to create the world where all races can live in but this still lead to conflict as Fallen Angels had wanted to be separated from the Hellish demons. The Angels now knowing the Creator was now gone had to keep their system going and had fluffed up the belief of God, the Demons now seeing God chose to have families to rule hell but the civil war had torn them apart and now only four households of pure devils as they now call themselves.

Though the civil war was waged Lillian and Alfred (Azreal's human form name) had been sent to a further future by the power of the Chronosphere to get the children away from the conflict. Lillian had Will after his tenth birthday to spend a day with Uriel but Will was nervous from being around her as his oldest brother Daniel was headed to his new high school.

Daniel was not very social with people nor was he with girls but he had always had the body that attracted more girls than any boy in school. Daniel had no social life other than family but that would soon change when he dies.

IT'S TOUGH TO BE A TEENAGE HORSEMEN!


	2. Chapter 1: The return of Death

Chapter 1: The return of Death

 **three years after going to the future...**

Danial a boy with black shoulder length hair and red eyes was asleep in his room that was almost completely dark but the purple light of a horse's skull with strange but familiar symbols glowed on his door. Then suddenly the door creaked opened as a boy with white chest length hair and a red hood entered the room and grinned at Danial as he jumped onto the bed and said "Big brother mom says it's time for school."

Danial groaned and said "Go away William ten more minutes!"

Then William frowned (In a normal anime child-like face) and said "Mom said your already late and that Fiona has already gone!"

Danial then suddenly shot his eyes opened and shouted "WHAT?! YOU MEAN FIONA WENT ON HER OWN?!"

William was walking backwards and answered "Yes..."

Danial palmed his face and thought to himself "Oh boy I sure hope that the Perverted Trio don't run into her..."

 **Meanwhile with Fiona**

A sixteen year old girl with a mid back long red hair was in a school uniform (and had large sized breasts for a first year) that was going to Kuoh Academy but she was followed by a trio of the infamous perverts code named "The perverted trio."

The first was Matsuda the perverted baldy, the second had glasses that was able to sized accurate bodies of woman's breasts and among other things his name is Motohama. Then their was the third and last member Issei Hyoudou the self proclaimed Harem King whose dream are to purely to see all boobs of all shapes and sizes.

 **(FUCKING Lucky bastard all I'm saying I mean even Tsukune Aono from Rosario Vampire wasn't able to achieve three girls in one bed naked... like I said fucking lucky bastard Issei)**

Though they drooled from this as they trailed her one of them named Issei Hyoudou looked up to see in a window saw Rias Gremory a thrid year student and one of the two great ladies the second being Akeno Himejima. Rias noticed she was being admired by Issei and walked back away from the window as Issei heard Matsuda's screams.

Issei turned to see Fiona had done the splits to sucker punch Matsuda's balls and walked over to Motohama as he asked "You wouldn't a guy with glasses would you?"

Fiona placed her hand on her chin and said "No..."

Then Motohamasighed in relief as Fiona walked around him and quickly pulled his pants down and dragged him behind a bush as everyone heard his cries of pleasure turn into a cry for help. Then Fiona walked out like nothing ever happened as everyone walked behind the bush to see Motohama without clothes and being hung like a pinata in a tree branch.

Issei then asked "Yo you ok?"

After suffering the wrath of Fiona Motohama stated "WORTH IT!"

 **With Danial and Steven**

Danial and his younger brother Steven were headed to school as Danial saw his best friend in the world land on his shoulder, the Crow Dust was cawing softly as Danial sighed before throwing raw meat in the streets. Dust chased after it but was ran over by a truck as Danial smirked and Steven laughed at it but Dust's body burned into a green fire and was reborn angry at Dan.

Danial had taken Steven to his class or else the school might have gotten pranked on again, as Danial sat back in his desk waiting for school to start he was greeted by his number one admirer Akeno Himejima. Danial sighed as Akeno asked "So are rather sweet this morning you mind if I take a lick?"

Danial said with no expression "You may... not cause your creeping me out frpm your desperate attempt to seduce me."

Akeno then giggled and said "Oh well there's always tomorrow to get THE sweet one."

Danial then said "Hope you don't mind the soured center of defeat."

Akeno giggled again and walked back to her class room as Dan clsoed his eyes and thought "And three... two... one..."

Then the perverted trio had shouted at Danial in unison "WHAT THE HELL MAN?! YOU DO KNOW THAT IS ONE OF THE TWO SEXIEST BABES IN SCHOOL RIGHT?"

Danial then said "I know... and your point is?"

Then Issei stated "I hate you... SOOOOO fucking much!"

Dan then stated "Feeling are irreverent right now school has started."

 **Later after school**

Danial had Fiona atke Steven home as soon as school ended as he knows that their mom would flip shit over paying the school's reconstruction bills as Dan had made a present for William's thirteenth birthday. Danial was finally finished and went out but he had a strange feeling unlike anything he's every felt before it felt like he was being called towards the school' water fountain.

Danial had the present in his hands as he hid behind a tree to see Issei and a black haired new student talking but then the girl's clothes magically ripped off and revealed black crow like wings. The girl then pulled out a pinkish spear in her hand and lunged out at Issei but Danial before she lunged thought "Of course he was so desperate to get pussy that he had a crazy psycho killer girl do it."

Danial dropped the present and got in the way of the light spear but noyt only did it stab him it stabbed Issei as well and Issei thought "DAMN IT IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I'M KILLED BY MY FIRST GIRLFRIEND BUT DAN'S BLOOD MIXING WITH MINE OH THIS JUST GOT WORSE!"

The two fell on the ground as the girl was surprised and said "Well that was easy two birds with one stone HA!"

Then the girl vanished as Danial felt cold and fell dead as Issei thought of Rias but suddenly a red runes portal opened and Issei saw Rias over him asking "Are you the one who summoned me?"

Issei fell unconscious as Rias saw Danial and said "Oh dear my queen's not going to like this."

Rias picked up Issei and walked away from Dan's boy but she felt the air grow cold and turned to see a rune of a horse's skull open and saw a undead horse walk through and nipped at Dan's hair. Rias had her eyes widened as the horse's mouth opened and a green soul forced opened Dan's mouth and entered his body and healed his wound.

Then Rias saw the horse walk back through the portal as a flock of crows landed on Danial's body and all cawed at him as his body. Dan's legs, hands, and fingers began to twitch when suddenly his eyes shot wide opened and his clothes changed from the school uniform to the necromancer's armor as wanderer's shroud had cover Dan's upper body.

Rias was spooked from all the cold air and crows but then she saw the most weirdest thing Danial's face suddenly had summoned a legendary Sacred gear called the mask of Death as Danial stood up. Rias watched as Dan then introduced himself "I AM DEATH RIDER OF THE PALE HORSE AND HELL... HELL FOLLOWED WITH ME!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2 William's birthday

Chapter 2: William's birthday

 **At the residence of the Rider family**

William was waiting patiently for his oldest brother Danial to return from school but his mother Lillian Rider had contacted someone who can help him loose track. William heard the door bell and charged down the stairs to the door with a huge grin and said "BIG BROTHER!"

Though the response was a girl's familiar giggle his grin froze as he saw Uli's short blond hair and yellow eyes lung on him into a hug. Then Alfred had walked in with a pair of sunglasses and a golden sphere for on the top of a cane and said "Hey Will Uli wanted to come see you on your birthday."

William was happy to see Uli but was still waiting for Danial then a man with blue hair and had gold rings and grinned at William showing a golden fang like tooth. Then Steven lunged a hug at the man and shouted "UNCLE VULGRIM!"

Then another man with breaded mid back red colored hair who was the tallest man in the house and William and Uli had charged at the man. The man had grabbed both of them in separate hands and placed the two on his shoulders and asked "HOW MA TWERPS BEEN LILLY?"

Then a woman in glasses had walked in with a wooden spoon whose hair was knee length black, and wore a green gem necklace over a black dress. The woman then said "Their great Ulthane but I'm getting a bad feeling that Danial will be late for William's birthday again."

 **With Rias and Death**

Rias watched as Danial's armor had materialized a worn purple cloth that went over his crouch and to his knees as the sides had did the same but went past his knees to his shins. Rias watched as "Death" walked up to Issei and said "The boy is dieing but his time has not come yet."

Then Death had pulled a green shard out of his chest and from that had created a vile of green liquid as he kneeled over Issei with Rias observing what Death was doing. Death held the vile over Issei's mouth and dropped a single drop in his mouth which had prolonged his death and said "If you wish to save him you better be fast he's got three more hours until he drops dead and becomes mine."

Rias was shocked and asked "So who are you?"

Then Dust landed on Death's shoulder as Death said as he walked past "I told you I am Death... the most powerful Nephilim that exists and the leader of the Four horsemen of the Apocalypse."

Rias widened her eyes as Death walked in the shadows without a trace as Rias was still in trance and thought " THAT CAN'T BE... THE FOUR VANISHED LONG AGO... AND THAT WOULD MEAN... THE FOUR DRAGONS OF THE APOCALYPSE WILL RISE AGAIN!"

Death had stared out at Rias with interest and whispered a command to Dust "Follow her Dust and show me what you see when you come home."

 **At William's party**

William was having some fun being detracted by the family he was apart of when suddenly Lillian announced "Ok everyone time for William to get his presents."

Then Alfred pulled out a wrapped present in a shape of a mask and handed it to William and said "Here's a present from me personally."

William had opened the present and pulled out a mask that looked like it had thorns coming out of it and said "Coooool..."

Vulgrim then did a magic trick and clapped his hands and opened them to show a small ninja star like blade and said "An old antique from and Humble merchant."

Then Steven said "Love your cheapness Uncle Vulgrim."

William felt a little let down as Uli handed him a necklace in a shape of a red horse skull as William said "Thanks Uli I love it."

Then Uli blushed and heard Alfred's thoughts which said "Go on let him know you care."

Uli giggled and gave a quick kiss on William's cheek as William froze from the sudden action and blushed so much that he was begining to sweat. Steven was next and handed him a wrapped present and said "Here you go runt hope you enjoy."

William had opened the present to find a cardboard box and removed th cover to find a note that said "MY PRESENCE IS YOU PRESENT."

William squinted his eyes as he frowned and said "Geez Steven love you care so much."

Then Fiona handed William a book and said "I photo gallery of our family over the years."

William looked through the photos and smiled but he had noticed that each photo Danial was either unhappy or just didn't care for getting a picture taken. Ulthane then place a blue guantlet on the table and said "when ya get old enough you'll get to fight me with this twerp."

William was impressed with the detailed work and commented "your work never ever disappointing Uncle."

Ulthane was proud of his work but even more proud when William gave him a positive comment then Lillian had brought up a blue jacket that had demonic like designs on it and the hood had zipped up to look lik it was a faceless viod of nothingness unless William had his eyes opened.

William was overjoyed with his presents but then the door sounded like it had opened and Danial had walked in asnd said "Hey sorry I was late someone needed help with something but I'm glad you got started without me. (Thinks to himself) Like always."

Danial then placed hsi present to William on the table but William had lunged a hug on Danial and said "Your presesnce is better than nothing Bro."

Then Steven shouted "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Lillian then said "Life ain't fair son now shut up! you've cause me enough money as it is!"

Steven then sat down and said in fear "Yes mama."

William had opened the present and saw it was two rings that if combine could form a orb one half was Red and the other was Purple. Then Danial said "Yeah thought it was good enough that I got this so what do you think."

William placed the red orbed ring on and said "I... I... I LOVE IT BIG BROTHER!"

Then William began to bounce around enjoying the ring as Danial had put on the purple one and said "Now remember this William as long as we wear these rings our bond can never be broken."

Then Lillian asked Danial "Danial can I speak to you privately?"

Dan walked behind Lillian out front as Lillian had asked "OK Death you've finally awaken your powers so who killed you?"

Danial stated "You know I never understood why the Creator aloud you to live after what you did to Abaddon anyway I was killed by a Fallen angel who was going to kill one of the Perverted Trio kids but for some reason I felt that her soul was crying out for vengeance."

Lillian then sighed "Yeah and what made you say that?"

Danial then turned into Death and said "Her stare seemed like a fallen angel whose soul is long over due..."

Then Dust had returned and cawed as Death placed his hand on his head and saw Issei being stripped naked and Rias healed him and took of her clothes next to him. Then after a three hour period Rias had saw Dust and put her clothes back but Dust was already gone.

Death then stated "Your disgusting Dust you know that!"

Dust then cawed and bounced his head up and down to confirm he knows.

 **With Rias**

Rias was having a hard time believing that a being who just claims to BE Death would just allow Issei to live and began to look her books for that strange symbol and found it in the book of the old factions. Rias then looked at every faction there was, The Dead lords, the angels, Demons (ancestors of the Devils), Makers, Dragons, Fallen angels, and so on.

Then Rias found a page that had a item that had four horses and above it was the seal of the horsemen family and found that the four horsemen's names:

War the rider of Ruin whose anger fuse runs longer than any Devil but when his fuse runs out his anger is beyond anyone.

Death the rider of Despair whose cold, cunning and is well known to use Death logic as his name implies he is the believe of death but given form of a man with a skull mask.

Fury the Rider of Vengeance and the only female horsemen and the second angriest horsemen but nothing compared to War.

 **(Please take note why Fury's horse's name is Vengeance is because Fury will cause vengeance think of it like Death causes Despair and War causes Ruin.)**

Strife the rider of Challenger the cocky horsemen whose specialty is in guns mostly in hand guns but his tendency to threaten people because he thinks their below him is in his name he sees two kinds of people. weaklings and rivals.

Rias was curious to know why the four have returned but then Akeno had entered the room and asked "You called for me Rias?"

Rias nodded and said "I have made a strange discovery to night Akeno..."

Akeno saw Rias was not happy nor was she angry but she then asked "Does it have to do with our newest member?"

Rias nodded and stated "That and that boy Danial you admire so much."

Akeno raised a brow as Rais explained "Turns out you've got the hots for Death."

Akeno giggled and said "Oh he's not that bad I justr need a liitle more..."

Then Rias raised the book and pointed at the Seal of the Horsemen family as Akeno froze for a long period as Rias asked "I do not know how they survived but they did so saying that I do not wish to provoke Death any further so try not to annoy him or else you remember what happened in the legend of how Lucifer was killed."

Akeno then smirked and said "I think I found my soul mate..."

Rias then asked "You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

Akeno then explained "Oh come on Rias he's been known to kill billions without actually being their plus he killed The first Demon Lucifer and from what I heard he laughed at it."

Rias then sighed and said "Yes but that was because Lucifer had laughed at God."

Akeno then said "But he laughs at killing things (Reference to Death killing Scarab beetles) and I get oh so hot from just hurting them."

Rias then said "If your implying you want to fight him just to get off on it I suggest you kill yourself now."

Akeno then thought and responded "I want some sweet Death candy Rias."

Rias was now getting annoyed and said "Fine just keep yourself in check you know how much you tend to be when you get horny."

 **With Issei**

Issei woke in the middle of the night and said "I can't sleep..."

Issei then pulled out a porno mag and said "My perv instincts need to be quenched (opens mag to the side as it flips an entire picture.) Oh yeah."


	4. Chapter 3: War has been waged

Chapter 3: Waging War to face Death

The alarm on Issei's clock went off as woman said "WAKE UP BITCH, WAKE UP OR I'LL KILL YOU! WAKE UP BEFORE I CHOP OFF YOUR BALLS!"

Issei then pressed the alarm off and said "That was one weird ass alarm clock gives me strange dreams... hey wait a minute..."

Issei had known he had a date with Yuuma but when he asked his friends about it they stated even though they saw Yuuma that Issei was going crazy from watching to much internet porn. Then Rias had walked by as she chuckled at Issei even if he had no idea why.

 **With Danial**

Danial was walking with Fiona and Steven when suddenly William ran up with a backpack on as Danial asked "William where do you think your going?"

Then Fiona remembered "Oh yeah turns out William got so smart that he's skipping a few grades so now he's coming to our school."

Then Danial sighed and said "Rule number one William if you join a trio of friends called the Perverted Trio then I will not be afraid to kick some perverted asses!"

William nodded with a single sweat dropped from his forehead and Steven thought "If Danial hates the trio then I guess me joining them will certainly piss him off..."

Danial had Fiona take Steven to his class but Steven asked "So I have to ask what has forty two teeth and can hold back the hulk?"

Fiona then began to think about the question and said "I dunno what?"

Steven then grinned evilly and said "MY zipper!"

Fiona's eyes darkened but suddenly a imaginary light bulb went off and she asked "So what your saying is that your dick is green?"

But when Fiona asked Steven was long gone and Fiona raged and shouted "FUCKING STEVEN ALWAYS GETTING ME ON THOSE FUCKING PERVERTED QUESTIONS!"

Steven had gone to the infamous trio and asked "Hey mind if I join your trio and make it a quad squad?"

Issei then stated "That's the first someone wants to join us if so uhhhh?"

Then Matsuda said "Lets see what pervert you really are."

Then Steven pulled out a thong and handed it to the trio and said "i heard you guys had trouble with my sister Fiona Rider."

Then Matsuda nodded and asked "And your going somewhere with this?"

Steven grinned again and said "Here's her thong."

There was silence for a long moment then suddenly the trio jumped Steven over the thong fighting over it as Rias noticed and asked herself "Over some girl's thong that was already worn well when your desperate you go crazy."

 **With Danial and William**

Danial had to escort his youngest brother to his class but William walked past the Girl's Kendo club members and William was impressed with the bamboo swords and asked Danial "Big brother can I join the Kendo club?"

Danial sighed and said "I don't know if they will let you bro the girls tend to be harsh and can hurt you."

Then William sparkled his eyes and asked "Please big brother?"

Danial dropped his head and said "Fine I'll make sure if they will take you."

Danial had walked back to the girls and asked "Hye do you mind if my little brother William may join your club?"

Then member then stated "If he wants to join then he must fight a few of our members to get in."

Dan then nodded and whispered "Just get him angry and you'll see that he gets even more ferocious."

The girls smirked and nodded as they took William to their club as they saw William one of the girls gave William a bamboo sword and watched as William took it with care. Then William saw a single member walk up and took satnce with her sword in hand as William did as well.

William and the girl had circled each other until the girl slashed her wooden blade at William but he blocked it and the two had held their guard as they kept looking at each other. Then William had slight pushed the girl back as she swung her blade over her head to hit William's but he had dashed out of the way and hit the girl's leg and held the blad on her neck.

William then asked "Do you yield?"

The girl nodded with amazement ad William smiled and helped up the girl as another walked up to challenge William and said "I was wondering who that idiot's brother was."

William knew that she was talking about Danial and asked "Leave my brother out of this please?"

Then the girl insulted again "Maybe if Danial has no balls to face us."

William's face was starting to glow red with anger and said "Stop insulting my big brother!"

Then finally the girl said "I think Danial Rider is a manipulating cock sucker!"

Then William's anger got a hold of him as a red version of the seal of the Horsemen family and Wiiliam's clothes then changed from his body into a hulking man with a glowing red tattoo on his face. William's clothes changed to a dark blue hood and demonic armor as his face was almost completely shadowed in an abyss from his hood.

Then the man introduced himself "I am War rider of the red horse and I... I have no leash like a dog!"

(Note: War's left hand is flesh instead of a prosthetic hand after he was reborn as a kid)

 **With Danial**

Danial was in class when he felt War's presence and raised his hand and asked his teacher "May I use the restroom?"

The teacher nodded as Danila walked to the Kendo club and saw the girls trembling in fear as War had nearly torn the club room apart. Danial then became Death as War saw Death and charged at him but Death had used his Death grip to pull War down as Death had punched War out.

The girls then saw Death's eyes in fear as they all suddenly fell on the ground asleep and Death saw Rias and Akeno walking towards him. Akeno saw Death and said "Oh my your even more sweet looking with out your school clothes and I can see a lot of your skin under that shroud GRRRR."

Death squinted his eyes at Akeno and said "That's the first time that anyone thinks Death is sexy... I don't like the sound of that."

 **With the Perverted squad**

Then Issei and the newly formed Perverted quad squad as Steven was now apart of their group with pride but when he heard Issei declared himself to be the Harem king he asked "So Issei you want to be king?"

Issei nodded with great pleasure as Steven asked "So what's a harem king to a harem God?"

Issei widened his eyes but Steven then declared "I now take on the title of Harem God!"

Then Issei began to cry and said "Cock blocker!"


	5. Series opening

Series Opening: United Warriors

 **(Notes: Why I chose not to have the Charred Council be apart of the story is simple their FUCKING assholes they litterally got War involved without him knowing until the end that is the main reason**

 **but they also had Death's powers taken from him after he promised to redeem War like I said FUCKING assholes!)**

(Opening song: Warrior by **Disturbed** )

opening scene:

The seventh seal being smashed to pieces as War awakens and stands to see three Meteorites about to collide. (As the scene zooms in on the purple meteorite the scene turns into a dark abyss as a pair of glowing red eyes suddenly open)

Death walks to a throne and bows before the Lord of Bones as he scowls underneath his mask, The scene changes as Death is now fighting Absalom in the Well of souls and at the end of the fight Death turns to see the spectral fallen Angel woman with the look of vengeance in her eyes.

The scene closes in on her eyes as a shadow figure with a single eye glowing orange with a pair of wings that are lager than any fallen angels that ever existed. The scene then changes to Strife in a bubble bath as he notices the time he stands up with his hand guns and bubbles around his waist and said "If your gonna go out... do it in style!"

Strife jumps back through a window as he armor forms around him and his mask shooting at stray devils and Fallen angels. The Scene then changes to Fury who is laid back on the tree of Life showing her Tits as she rests but her horsemen armor forms on her and she opened she eyes with a slight "Cute" smile.

Then suddenly she pulls out a sword and her smile turns into a grin of pure evil as a Trauma roars at her but she slashes straight at the Trauma as her sword then extends into a long whip and ties the Trauma head. Fury then Jerks the head of the Trauma decapitating it.

The scene now changes to a line of allies Rias with her arms crossed with a serious look, then Akeno shows after Rais was out of view and places her hand on her cheeks as a dream cloud emerges and sees Death Laughing with out a top.

Then Ulthane with his hammer held on his shoulder spits on his hands and swings his might hammer, Vulgrim in his human form is standing as a glimpse of his Demon form flashes behind him. Uli stands behind Alfred as he smiles at her and seeing a dream cloud of War and her getting married he sighs from the sight.

Issei walks up with his boosted Gear and raises his left hand as his gears shouts "EXPLOSIONS!"

Then a huge series of explosions erupt behind him as he nods with a huge grin of pure feel of the awesome power. The last person to show is Lillian who has her glasses on and with a smile on her face but she quickly removes it and dashes towards the camera as she passes by we see Strife's human form being spanked by Death's Reapers hand that have the Family seals on both palms as Lillian sighs in annoyance.

The scene then changes to the entire cast shown (Except for the Fallen angel) standing in a diagonal line as they face an entire army of Fallen angels with black, blue and red wings as the figure in control points out ti attack the group Danial, William, Fiona, and Steven all chnaged into their horsemen forms and jumped at the camera.

 **IT'S TOUGH TO BE A TEENAGE HORSEMEN**


	6. Chapter 4: Our arrangement

Chapter 4: Our arrangement

(Notes: Death has returned his memories by dieing, War by getting pissed from fighting, you can only guess what the other two are.)

 **In Akeno's thoughts**

Death had changed back into Danial naked as Akeno had her mouth open out of joy as Danial asked "You wished to hear my laugh? ahahaha!"

Akeno's heart skipped a beat as the background changed into a swarming black cloud of filled of bones and had Danial floating above her in a cloud as she was to below him reaching for each other. Then Danial said "I make life my bitch!"

Akeno could feel the words as she heard them and giggled before saying "But whose my bitch?"

 **Outside her thoughts...**

Danial squinted his eyes at Akeno and said "What the..."

Rias had pulled Akeno aside and asked "Ok Death we have a rule here in this school do not let your powers be seen and your brother..."

Danial then stated "His memories are now returned because someone pissed him off so there you have it the youngest and second most feared horsemen War."

Rias saw War's body change into William as Danial demanded "Rias I wish to make an arrangement but I will need your family head as well to continue."

Rias frowned and said "You wish to see my brother of course but if it meant keeping the four from killing everyone then I will tell him he has been summoned by you."

 **With Issei**

Issei had retraced his steps to find out what had happened to him and Yuuma but when he returned to the fountain he was attacked by a fallen angel in a brown trench coat and hat. Issei was stabbed through the belly by a light spear and was dieing but then a large man in dark blue armor had come between Issei and the angel.

The giant man had a sword of faces on it's sides and as he drew his blade the fallen angel had attacked but the man brought his left hand to block the spear and swung his blade at the fallen. Though he had missed a vital part he did get a drop of Issei's blood from the spear on his blade which had glowed blood red.

The man then shoved the fallen angel away and slammed his sword at him from afar. Though the man's sword could not reach but what had was the sword had removed it's faces and sword like spikes almost hit the fallen only drawing little blood.

The fallen had saw his right leg was cut but not to bad and when he saw the faces reemerged to the sword he squinted his eyes and introduced himself "I am Dohnaseek one of my master's body guards and I can see that War has finally risen from the grave hmm my master will learn of this..."

Then Rias, Akeno and the Occult Research Club members had come just in time to see Dohnaseek leave and saw Issei on the ground fainted from lack of blood as War had summoned his legendary horse Ruin and rode off.

 **Later that night**

Death, War, Lillian and Alfred were in the basement as a red seal had glowed on the ground and Rias and her brother Sirzechs Lucifer Gremory. Rias had introduced "Lucifer this is the horsemen Death, War, and who are these two again?"

Lillian then said "I am Lillian Rider but was better known in Hell as Lilith the Demoness lord of Lust for power."

Rias and Lucifer widened their eyes as they were in the presence of a Demon a being that toppled over Devils in power and strength but they lacked one thing love something that Devils had learned and perfected their own way. Then Alfred introduced "I am Azreal the former Angel of Death and was the keeper of the well of souls."

Rias knew that his aura was toxic but wasn't as bad as a angel she encountered before and asked "So why are you here not in Heavem?"

Alfred had sighed and said "My job was to keep record of the soul in the well but after the end war and Corruption invading the well I was relived from my duty as the guardian... and now I get to drink to my heart's content."

Then Alfred summoned a wine bottle and drank it with little effort as Lillian had sighed and said "Jesus Alfred yuou need too lay back on the wine."

Then Death stated "The reason I had called for you two is because I wish to make an treaty to protect Issei as he has a sacred gear as well isn't that right Rias."

Rias was not shocked being she was within Death's presence and said "Yes he as the Boosted Gear of the Red Dragon Emperor."

Death nodded and said "But he lacks the power to use it yet so that is why I wish to be a body guard for your family."

Rias looked at Sirzechs as he placed his hand on his chin and said "But you wont follow any orders is that correct?"

Death then said "I'll take orders but I'll question everything and I do think that we can work fine together."

Then Rias reminded her brother of the four's Sacred gears "Remember that the four have the legendary gears of the four dragon children of Great red."

Death and War raised a brow as Death asked "Who is this Great red and his children?"

Rias then explained "Great red also known as the Apocalypse dragon, True dragon and many other names is the most powerful being in the universe and his children known as the Four Dragons of the Apocalypse are stronger than any dragon in existence..."

Sirzechs gave a thought and said "I'll accept the treaty if my sister has anything to think of for you do up hold..."

Sirzechs looked at Rias as she smirked and said "I require Death to date my queen Akeno cause she's getting to worked up for alone time with you."

Death's eyes were squinted like he just made a deal with the devil herself and said "Fffffffff... Fine..."

* * *

 **Quick note**

 **Frostbane** the dragon of death his soul cannot be passed through the well he bypasses it his blood is colder than ice and takes on any form his wishes but he takes pride in his dragon form. The first born of Great Red whose represents the power of Great Red's power to bend souls to his will. he and his sister Leviathan were killed by Death.

 **Flameblood** The dragon of war his tactical warfare is beyond any most lifeforms he and his very blood boils from war being waged all over the universe his sister Tiamat were killed by War whose was not at full power.

 **Tiamat** The dragon of Strife and who is one of the two daughters of Great Red and controls an flock of bat like demons that.

 **Leviathan** The dragon of Fury and Wrath whose power over the seas can devastate an entire city with little power she is one of the two daughters of Great Red.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in an unknown location**

Dohnaseek had entered a room with fallen angels as the same fallen angel that killed Issei asked "Whta do you have to report to HIM?"

Dohnaseek then stated "That is between me and HIM right now Raynare..."

Raynare then scowled and said "But I am his daughter after all so you can tell me."

But Dohnaseek said "By orders of our master we are not allowed to get you involved in this situation."

Raynare scowled again and flew off as Dohnaseek had turned to a dark room and entered and bowed as a figure had taken shape from the darkness as a silver haired fallen angel and a metal eye patch in red and black armor. The figure had asked "What is it Dohnaseek?"

Dohnaseek then reported "Master the horsemen War has risen as you had predicted."

The figure then chuckled and said "At long last... I will have my vengeance have to told my daughter?"

Dohnaseek shook his head and said "No but she's getting tired of being in the dark my lord Abaddon."

Abadon then said "I ask you to keep the truth from her at all costs she would go to face the four on her own if she did and so I'll be sending Ayfid and Sycophant along with a forsaken Angels and more Fallen angels."

Dohanseek nodded as he had rose to leave never knowing that Raynare had over heard every word her fatehr had said and thought "So my father's murderer has risen again at last a chance to avenge my father's murder."


	7. Chapter 5: Fury is Furious

Chapter 5: Fiona is Furious! and a date with Death

Fiona was sleeping in pink pajamas (Don't hate) in her room as the horsemen family seal had glowed black on her door. Then the door creaked open as Steven had sneaked his way into her dresser, stole her panties and silently got out as Fiona was mumbling in her sleep "Ooooooh yeah more Kiba!"

Steven had froze as his brothers William and Danial were walking by with wide eyes as William asked "Ummm what is Sister thinking of?"

Steven was about to say but Danial had kicked him the balls and yelled "SHE WANTS THE DICK!"

Fiona woke up and slammed open the door and asked "Where?!"

Dan, Steve, and Will were wide eyes as Fiona blushed and kicked Steven in the balls too and slammed the door as he asked "Why the harem... OW! god?"

Dan then stated "Cause your title has consequences be prepared cause it may not be your nut sack next time!"

Then Will asked "What's a nut sack?"

Dan then smacked the back of his youngest brother's head as Will smirked and said "Yeah I know don't hang around the perverted Quad squad."

Dan squinted his eyes in confusion and asked "What quad squad?"

William point at Steven and stated "Steven said he joined the perverted Trio and became the dirty foursome."

Steven grabbed Will by the collar and said "You fucking snitch!"

But Dan had grabbed Steven away from Will as he slipped away in fear as Dan began to throw punches at Steven's crouch."

Steven after taking a pounding teared and asked "Why my nuts? it ain't fair!"

Then Dan said "Who do you think I am? you know I'm not fair (Thinks inside his head) well technically I'm more fair than life everyone dies but how they die is different."

 **On top of a radio tower**

A middle aged man standing on the tip of a radio tower, the man was as fit as Death, he had green eyes, a black cloak, and under his cloak was armor that had crow skulls molded as his knee caped armor. Then Dust landed on the man's shoulder and cawed worryingly as the man said in a almost sickening voice "Death and War have finally risen you say? Hmm and this Raynare... I know I've seen her somewhere... what do you think Dust?"

Dust cawed as the man said "Your right... I thinks it's time to see my old friends, GO DUST TELL DEATH THAT... THE CROWFATHER IS ON HIS WAY!"

Dust cawed and flew off as the Crowfather had turned into a flock of crows and went to follow Dust.

 **With Fiona**

Fiona had her school uniform on with her brother Will as Danial had dragged Steven to school, Fiona had walked in her class as Will had went to his classroom. Fiona had looked out the window and imagined Kiba looking at her from the sky and blushed but then a boy had asked "Fiona Rider?"

Finoa was brought to the real world and had an annoyed looked and quickly turned to see none other than Yuuto Kiba and froze as he asked with a smile "My club president wishes to speak to you."

Fiona's heart broke to think that Kiba didn't want to speak to her and said "Ok... I'm coming..."

Fiona was blushing as she followed Kiba to the Occult Research club and saw Dan and Will there and Rias Gremory at her desk as Kiba pointed his hand towards the couch. Fiona had sat down as Rias announced "Now that you three are here I would like Dan to tell us why he had asked for this meeting?"

Dan had opened his eyes and said "I have gotten a message from an old friend of ours... well more like family but he is on his way but the thing is I had no idea he was still alive after he died."

Fiona then asked "What are you talking about Danial?"

Dan had plamed his face and said "That's right the horsemen have forgotten who they are until they feel their name... well Fiona your real name is Fury the last lady of our race the Nephilim, you are the second oldest horsemen of the apocalypse and now our time has come again..."

Fiona was shocked but lately she has been feeling strange things but she had thought it was her urges and asked "So... which Horsemen are you Danial?"

Danial had changed into his Horsemen form and introduced "I am Death... the oldest and most feared out of the four..."

Then Akeno walked in on Que and asked "Did I hear Death?"

Death sighed and said "Yes... you did Akeno."

Then Akeno licked her lips and reminded "Don't forget sexy dead man we've got a date tonight."

Fiona had watched a Akeno walked out and automatically said "I like her she's fits you nicely."

Death had changed back and rubbed his nose in annoyance as Rias asked "So Death how do you change Fiona back to Fury?"

Death then stated "She must experience her name I think the best way... is making her jealous."

Rias then asked "And how do we do that?"

Death looked at Kiba and said "I'm going regret this..."

Death changed into his horsemen form and pulled off his wanderer's shroud, showing his bare chest and said "Hey you like what you see? (quickly looks back and forth with his eyes at Fiona)"

Kiba got what he meant and said "Oh yes it's quite nice looking..."

Will was looking at Death as he felt a sudden power and turned to see Fiona with glowing yellow eyes and said "Uhhh brother... she's getting too jealous..."

Death then said "She's going to hate this... (Grabs Kiba's balls) I got handful don't I sister?"

Fiona had screamed in anger as a black seal of the horsemen had glowed behind her, changing her clothes into a more open and showy as her hands had materialized gauntlets. Fiona then said "I am Fury... Rider of Vengeance and I... am... FURIOUS!"

Fury then tackled Death as Will changed and picked the two up as Fury was squirming around trying to attack Death and Death who was still from being picked up said "Good to see you too sister Fury."

Kiba had walked away and asked Rias "Uh will I ever have to do that again?"

Rias then sighed and said "I certainly hope not but... they are three of the four just one more who needs to remember."

 **Later that night**

Lilian Rider had placed a purple rosze on Dan's new tuxedo suit and said "Ohhhh my baby boy's first real date Hehehe."

Dan then said "I've had dates before!"

Lilian then stated "Dead people don't count."

Dan sighed as he heard the door knock and opened it to see Akeno in a black dress showing her boobs, with a slit opens on her sides showing more of her legs. Lilian had eyed the girl and said "Oh... I see you have a thing that looks like mama eh?"

Dan blushed embarrassingly as Lilian asked "Would you mind if I ask you some questions miss?"

Akeno smiled and said "I don't mind ma'am."

Lilian then asked "What size is your package?"

Akeno then stated "As big as they come as a Devil."

Lilian then nodded her head and asked "Did you know my son is... (gets closer to Akeno's ear) into near death situations?"

Akeno then smiled with a blush said "I figure as much ma'a, and ohhhhhh that sounds so hot..."

Lilian then had wide eyes, walked over to Death and pulled him with her and said "I want grand babies!"

Dan had froze and said "Wha... why?!"

Lilian then said "Cause she's you type Dan! and I want you to make some grand babies for me!"

Dan then said "You've got issues mom..."

Lilian had froze when Dan said 'mom' as he walked out with Akeno and siad quietly "That's all I ever wanted to hear from you..."

 **With Dan and Akeno**

Akeno had giggled as Dan sighed in annoyance and asked "What's so funny?"

Akeno had stated "Your mother thinks I'm adorable hehehe."

Dan had groaned and asked "What did my mother mean by your my type?"

Akeno then said "I have aroused by hurting things."

(Dan's frozen heart starts to feel something)

Dan then said "You must be really sadistic to do that..."

Akeno then said "Well... you do too."

Dan had froze and said "Yeah that's true I laugh at my self all the time and some times even date the dead."

Akeno then said "That doesn't count."

Dan then though "You and my mother... OH GOD DAMN IT!"

After walking around Dan had asked "So where are we going?"

Akeno then said "To the park have a little dance."

Dan then said "And no one else is going to be there?"

Akeno then said "Of course not just you me and the moon light."

 **(Urge to erect growing...)**

Dan had looked with his eyes downward towards his crouch and thought "Uhhh oh... that's different."

Akeno noticed and said "You already getting aroused?"

Dan had widened his eyes at Akeno and said "Stop checking me out like that!"

Akeno then explained "Well we are on a date..."

Dan then stated "Yeah but fucking on the first date... yeah not gonna happen."

Akeno then said "Well maybe a kiss wouldn't hurt?"

 **With Will**

William was in a Tuxedo with a red rose as Lilian said "Both my boys going on a date they grow up so fast!"

Then the door opened as William opened it to see Uli and Alfred as Uli had grabbed Will and ran off as Alfred and Lilian had watched and Alfred asked "Do you have wine?"

Lilian smiled and said "Of course I always have the wine you need."

As the two dined on wine Lilian had stated "Well Al my son Death has finally called me Mom right before he left."

Alfred had coughed from chocking on the wine and said "Wha... (cough) you sure (Cough)"

Lilian then said "Yep never thought to see the day though..."

Alfred the said "Death growing a heart for others than his siblings... doesn't sound like Death to me..."

Lilian sighed then wiggled her body around and said "But I might have grand babies someday!"

Alfred had chuckled when the door knocked as Lilian walked to open it and saw the Crowfather and said "So your back... I was wondering when I got to see your new form again..."

The Crowfather had removed his hood and showqed he was much younger and taller than he was before Death ended his life. The Crowfather then said "Lilith... Abaddon lives."

Lillian had widened her eyes and asked "How?"

Crowfather then said "Remember Absalom? he was taken by the Corruption and now Abaddon has been chosen to be it's new champion."

Lilian had pulled her glasses off and rubbed her face and said "I would have thought a world made for all would be nice but even Corruption finds a way..."

Crowfather then stated "Corruption always finds a way Lilith no matter what blow it takes... it never ends, but I think I may have found out that it really does have a true form."

Lilith had widened her eyes and asked "What form does it take?"

Crowfather then stated "I have no idea one of three secrets I do not know, the future... where is the Creator and what form does Corruption take, and I also found out that the Creator didn't die... much like a being of light and Dark keeps it's promise but lies that it has no more power..."

Lilian had sighed from the news and asked "Of course."

Crowfather then stated "The Creator now has take a form as a dragon called Great Red and the proud father of tha four dragons of the Apocalypse."

 **To be continued...**

 **(yeah didn't see that one did ya? the Great Red being the Creator and father of the four dragons of the apocalypse)**


	8. Series closing

Series closing: Falling Angels

Song: Fallen Angels by Breaking Benjamin from their album Dark before the Dawn

The gauntlet of Abaddon fell lifeless on the ground with blood spilling beneath it, as War walks away from Abaddon's body and Uriel flies away the blood becomes black and tentacles take Abaddon away. The scene changes to a yellow back glowing environment with black slime tentacles wiggling around.

(Time out funny moment: Did someone say Hentai?)

As Abaddon's body is revived and his thoughts he thirsts for vengeance, the scene changes to two corrupted angels Sycophant and Ayfid as Sycophant holds two daggers with his arms crossed and Ayfid covering her body with her wings.

The scenes changes to Raynare as a baby being held in Abaddon's hands as the scene darkens Abaddon's left eye glowed red with fire emerging. Then the Dragon Flameblood allows War to use his wings instead of his shadow flight as War fights hundreds of Armored Fallen, Forsaken and Corrupted Angels.

War flies straight at the army with a vision of Flameblood behind him roaring as War hacked, slashed and stabbed his way to see Abaddon with his Fallen Katana and clashed swords. Below was Death, Strife, Fury, and the Occult Research club injured as they watched hundreds of angels fall from the brutal death by War's blade.

Death smirks and turns into his Reaper form with his skeletal wings enabling him to fly with his scythe in hand, Strife nods at this and glows white as he changes into his Rivalry form.

(Note: Rivalry form is not a official form just fan made his head is the same as his entire changes into an armor look as his right hand is a Salvation cannon based weapon let's say it's Mercy changed into a automatic and his left hand is a Redemption based cannon which uses the Redemption handgun as the means for power)

Strive used his Redemption cannon to shoot the reinforcements, as he uses his automatic Mercy cannon to repeatedly attack. Then fury smirks and glows black and changes into her Torture form a tattered clothed, woman with a hood and blind fold over her eyes. Fury raises her tattered sleeves as five chains from both sleeves erupt and wrap themselves around the Fallen and slam them into each other.

Issei groans as he gets up and sees Raynare and yells in anger at her as Rias, Asia, and Koneko placed their hands on him as he raised his boosted Gear as it shows a red Dragon in it's emerald gem shout "EXPLOSIONS!"

the scene ends with giant explosion as War and Abaddon exchange blows at each other and they turn to see angels falling into the explosion as they continue their fight.


	9. Chapter 6: HAREM GOD

Chapter 6: HAREM GOD... and Raynare's war

(Quick thought: if anyone finished the Arbiter's maze in Darksiders 2 Death keeps the crown of the dead which by all means he is the new Lord of bones... HA HOW'S THAT FOR BEING THE BELIEF OF DEATH!)

Steven was sleeping in his room with his blanket covering his crouch and was snoring loudly as his door seal had glowed white. Then Fiona kicked the door down with rage and shouted "STEVEN! YOU FUCKING SNORING JACKASS!"

Steven sprung up in panic and saw Fiona and said "Oh it's you goodnight."

Then Fiona grabbed Steven's foot and threw him on the ground and stomped on his crouch making him squeal in pain. Danial had opened his door and said "You two shut up it's ten o'clock PM!"

Danial had shut his door as he went to bed naked as a hand was placed on Dan's chest, as Dan said "This is the first time anyone... alive anyway to sleep with me."

Then Akeno placed her head on Dan's shoulder and said "I told you I would get some sweets."

Dan had sighed and thought "Shit... there goes being the most feared Horsemen."

 **In Lilian's room**

Lily was sleeping in the nude when she heard Fiona shouting and Dan's threats and said "It's fucking ten PM at night..."

Lily had got out of bed not even bothering to put clothes on and opened Steven's door to shouted loudly "YOU TWO NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO... TO... BEEEEEEED!"

Steven's nose bled as Fiona said "Mom... your naked."

Lily then said "Yeah I know I sleep like this!"

Dan had got out of bed to see what was going on and walked in Steven's room to see Steven in his underwear, Fiona's ripped pajamas and Lily naked. Dan had wide eyes with pure confusion and quietly walked out to his room, Dan laid back on his bed as Akeno asked "You Ok handsome?"

Dan then thought "Thank god William isn't here... that would scar anyone for life... like it did to me."

Akeno then sat up as the covers fell off showing her naked body as Dan asked "Uh what are you doing?"

Akeno then said "Improvising."

Akeno walked out as Dan thought "Oh fuck..."

On the other side of Dan's wall he heard Lily say loudly "Oooooooohhhhooooohoooo! Looks like Dan got over it real fast!"

Then Dan heard Steven's nose bled a gallon as he shouted "DAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

Fiona then sighed and said "Since you two are naked... (takes off her clothes) might as well join the band wagon."

Dan had his mouth open from disgust as Steven fell on the ground with a huge grin saying "IT'S TOUGH BEING A HAREM GOD!"

Then a man that looked similar to Danial walked out of Lily's room with a black robe and saw everything and whistle in a flirting way and said "What a view."

Dan had shot his eyes opened and said "No... it can't be..."

Dan put some pant's on to see the man and saw his eyes they glowed green and that's when Dan asked "C-cr-CROWFATHER?!"

Crowfather turned to see Dan and smirked as Lily walked next to him kissing his cheek and said "We better finish what we started."

Dan dropped his jaw, as Fiona had wide eyes and Steven groaned and complained "I WANT MORE TITTIES IN MY ROOM."

Akeno then asked "Are you used or fresh?"

Steven then said "Fresh... wait what do you mean by that?"

Fiona then shouted "VIRGIN!"

Dan had walked back inside his room as Akeno followed as Fiona went top her room, leaving Steven alone as he laid back he heard Dan's bed banging his wall. Steven then said quietly "Oh you fucking asshole... I'm not gonna sleep through this and the worset part your making that banging noise as you bang Akeno... Luuuuuucky!"

 **Meanwhile in Issei's house**

Issei had woken up feeling a slight disturbance and said "I feel like hurting Steven... Harem god my ass! I'll get to see them big titties sometime."

 **With William**

William was walking with Uli when a feather fell slowly past his face as he noticed but then a light spear stabbed his foot and fell into Uli's arms. Then a laughter was heard as Raynare landed in front of the two and said "Well, well this is a nice surprise... War the Horsemen who murdered my Father and the whore who had a chance with him."

Uli widened her eyes as William shouted "ABADDON IS ALIVE?!"

Raynare smiled and said "Oh yes but first I'll take something of yours like you did with my father..."

Raynare had dash at William but Uli had tried to tackle her but failed as Raynare had kicked her stomach and grabbed her spear out of Will's foot. Raynare then kicked Will to the ground and stabbed her spear into his left wrist as Uli looked up to see Raynare with a evil grin she said "How about I take this..."

Uli watched as she could hear William scream in pain while crows flew out of fear after hearing William's loud scream. The flock had gone to the Rider's home as Dust tapped onto Dan's window and cawed loudly while Dan looked up and saw him.

Dan then got up to open the window as Dust flew in and showed Dan what had happened, then Akeno woke up and asked "Why are you wake you want more?"

But all she got was silence as Dan was completely still and asked "Dan... Dan? DEATH?!"

Dan then said "That bitch... killing me was one thing..."

Akeno then got out of bed to see a vision that Dust saw and gasped as she saw Raynare stabbing Will's left hand off. The doorbell down stairs rang as Dan got up and put his pants on to answer the door leaving Akeno worried for him.

Dan opened the door to see Vulgrim carrying Uli as Ulthane was behind carrying War that had a bloodied rag covering his left arm as he grunted in pain. Lily heard the noises and quickly got her robes on as Steven followed cause he couldn't sleep, followed by Fiona and Akeno.

Lily walked in her dinning room to see War as Steven shouted "WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

Fiona saw her mother waving her hand across her neck and took Steven upstairs saying "Oh you know Ulthane's assistant."

Lily then asked "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Vulgrim then stated "I dunno he was hurt when me and Ulthane found him and Uli was pretty bashed up to."

Then a wine cellar door slammed opened as a bright glowing light shined but Alfred walked out stumbling around drunk asking "Who hurt my... (Hick) my girl?"

Vulgrim then sighed stating "We should have gave him a job."

Dan watched as War grunted again as Ulthane stated "You know what I have to do right Lily?"

Dan clenched his fist as Lily sat down grasping her hands saying "If it means by saving one of my babies then... do it."

Ulthane had nodded and took War down to the cellar as everyone waited in the dinning room, the cellar was huge for one. Then Ulthane had grown to his full size and placed War on a table and strapped him down as he walked over to a chest with a skull in the center.

Ulthane kicked the skull openining it as a huge gauntlet floated out into Ulthane's hands, Ulthane then placed a red gem inside the gauntlet as he heated the entrance with fire. Ulthane then placed a wooden cylinder in War's mouth and said "You know what to expect twerp..."

War clenched his teeth on the wood as Ulthane had forced the gauntlet on as he yelled in pain as his flesh was being burned by the hot metal. Upstairs Dan could hear War's yells and remembered the time when War's hand was cut off by non other than Dan as he was Death at the time.

Akeno was sitting next to him making sure he was ok as Lily had her hand over her face in shame of herself for letting this happen. Vulgrim was flinching from all the yells and painful screams and said "That is not very humble... to cut off one of the four's hands off you know what this means right Death?"

Akeno looked at Dan as he turned into Death and said "Never again did I want War to suffer like this... we always got along... even though some sibling rivalries were made but we always mad up... (Thinks of the time when he cut off War's hand) he's still stubborn as always..."

Then Uli woke up with a headache as Lily asked "Uli what happened?"

Uli groaned and said "A fallen angel, she came out of nowhere and caught us by surprise said her father was..."

Then the voice of Crowfather said "Abaddon, and it would seem he's been causing trouble for everyone even starting a rebellion against the Fallen angel society... but this I think was a more personal touch by his daughter Raynare."

Then the cellar door opened as Ulthane walked out closing the door and said "He'll be fine it takes a tough brute to kill him."

Then Death sat up and said "This is an act of war against the Horsemen family, I will find this Raynare and she will fell my name... slowly and painfully."

 **With Fiona and Steven**

Steven was wanting to see what was happening but Fiona kept him in his room as he got annoyed and challenged "I challenge you Fiona to thumb war!"

But Fiona squinted her eyes and said "And I thought it was going to be who has the bigger dick which we both know who would win."

Steven grinned proudly as Fiona continued "That would be me HAHAHA!"

Steven's glowed white as the horsemen seal formed behind him changing his clothes into armor and forming a mask as he said "I am Strife rider of Challenger... and I AM THE HAREM GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Fiona then said "Still Steven by heart I would have gone with... IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"


	10. Which Race are you?

Which Race are you?

This question came to my mind what Race would I be if I had choice and now that I'm thinking about it I want to know what race would you be?

Here's the list:

 **Angels**

 **Demons**

 **Devils**

 **Fallen Angels (Forced out of Heaven)**

 **Forsaken Angels (Abandoned by Heaven)**

 **Corrupt Fallen Angels (Forced out and infected by Corruption)**

 **Nephilim**

 **Dragons**

 **Dead lords**

 **Crows**

 **Vampires**

 **Makers**

 **Abyssal creatures**

 **Construct**

 **Watchers**

 **Phantom Horse**

* * *

For me I would choose Nephilim, Dragons or the Makers but Nephilim tops it off me.

Let me in the reviews what race would you be?


	11. Chapter 7: Preparing for a revolution

Chapter 7: Preparing for a revolution

William woke up all fuzzy sighted as he placed both his hands on his face but stopped to look at his left hand and saw his hand was mechanical and looked at both sides before sighing and said "I didn't want this to happen again..."

William then sat up to see Uli's head laying on his bed side asleep and ruled her hair before giving a smile, in Dan's room Danial woke up as a hand was placed on his chest and forced him back down as Akeno said "Oh no you don't my sweet Death!"

Dan then tried to explain "I need to check on my my brother William Akeno!"

But Akeno stated "He's got company and so do you."

Akeno kissed Dan's lips as Dan groaned in annoyance but gave in while Steven was in his room as Strife naked, and four random girls, one was a Devil, another an Angel, a Fallen Angel and a human teen in his bed and said "See once you get past the Steven part you get to see the full glory of a Harem god!"

Then all four girls laid on both sides of Strife as he grinned and said "Already ahead of ya Issei better catch up!"

 **Meanwhile with Issei**

An alarm clock with the picture of a innocent maid said "Wake up master! You don't want to be late unless you want to that is..."

Issei woke up groggy and sneezed and said "I swear Steven must have said my name..."

 **Later that day**

Steven was grinning while Issei glared at him with anger and said "I bet you ten bucks you won't."

Steven then said "Make it thirty and I'll show you!"

Issei then shouted "FINE! PROVE ME WRONG!"

Steven tore off his clothes and underwear and shouted "LOOK OUT WORLD THE HARM GOD IS GOING STREAKING RAMPAGE!"

Issei had his jaw wide open as he saw Steven ran throughout the school streaking and girls chased after as he ran by and finally making it back to Issei and said "Wait a second..."

Issei squinted his eyes in confusion as a horde of school girls with heart shaped eyes squealed in excellent as one shouted "GET BACK HERE SEXY!"

Steven crossed his arms and leaned over to grin in Issei's face and said "Now watch this!"

Steven the snapped his fingers and all the school girls stopped and took off all their clothes as Issei began to cry at the fact he was being out classed by his arch nemesis, Steven the Harem God. Then Steven formed his horsemen armor and became Strife and said "Hand over the thirty bucks!"

Issei then pulled out thirty bucks and slapped it in Strife's hand and said "Just don't do that again! (sniff, sniff) but their boobs were beautiful..."

Then Strife said "Hey there's only twenty five! You trying to back out on me?!"

Issei then squinted his eyes and said "It's only fives dollars missing I can more later."

Strife then pulled out his Mercy hand gun and shot Issei's leg and said "Pay me when ever then!"

Issei then yelled in pain and shouted "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SHOOT MY LEG FOR?!"

Strife brought shoulders up and said "I don't know just felt like it."

Then a glowing purple hand grabbed Strife's head as he said "Oh shit..."

Strife was pulled back as Issei saw Dan beating the shit out of him and shouted "DON'T USE YOUR POWERS DUMBASS!"

Dan then forced Strife to change back into Steven as Akeno walked up behind Dan and covered his eyes before saying "Guess who Deadly?"

Dan then said "God I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

Then Issei gritted his teeth out of pain and shouted "HEY I'M BLEEDING HERE!"

Dan then tossed a green vile at Issei's leg making it shatter and heal his wound and said "Now you know what it's like to be shot by Mercy your just lucky it wasn't Redemption he used."

Issei then asked "What would Redemption do?"

Dan then stated "Think of what you felt a fe minutes ago times three."

Issei fainted as Akeno giggled "Death has no bounds."

Dan then palmed his face at the comment and picked up Issei and said "Come on Rias is expecting us."

 **Unknown location**

Raynare came walked into a hall as Dohnaseek stepped out and demanded "Raynare what did you do?!"

Raynare grinned and said "I cut off War's left hand in the name of my father."

Then a man said "Raynare, you've made a offensive assault without my permission."

Raynare froze and began to shake with fear as Abaddon walked out and said "Dad..."

Abaddon then placed his hand behind him and said "I won't punish you as of now, seeing that you acted out of a personal vendetta... much like your old man."

Raynare sighed in relief and said "I will restrain myself as long as you wish dad."

Abaddon then saw blood dripped down Raynare's leg and asked "Are you injured my daughter?"

Raynare shook her head and showed War's left hand and said "The left hand of War rider of Ruins dad."

Aberdeen took the hand and smirked before saying "Much like your mother a habit of cutting off people's hands well done my daughter."

Raynare smiled as Abaddon said "Ayfid, Sycophant come here!"

Then a four winged Fallen angel woman walked out with a deformed Corrupted Fallen angel with serrated daggers as the woman said "Ayfid at your services."

Then the other chuckled and said "Sycophant hehehe at your command."

Abaddon then ordered "You Ayfid you will be my daughter's body guard."

Raynare then said "But dad!"

Abaddon then said "Enough! You've already caught the worst kind of attention by taking War's hand, his brother Death will come after you."

Then Dohnahssek returned and reported "Master The Nun has come into the city."

Then Abaddon then said "Ahhh just in time, Sycophant I am assigning you to Freed Sellzen he'll be waiting for you at the church in town don't be spotted by the four or the Devils or else suspicion about our presence will grow."

Sycophant then laughed insanely and asked "Will I get to kill the nun?"

Abaddon then explained "No we need her sacred gear it will prove of use to us if we can... persuade her to join us."

Sycophant sighed and complained "But that's soon boring! At least a finger please she doesn't need a finger."

Abaddon then warned "If even one nail is cut off I will tear your eyes out and fee them to my master!"

 **With the occult research club**

Rias was meeting with the four horsemen and had her palm on her face as did Death and Fury while War shook his head but Strife sat on the couch nodding with a big grin and said "I did so what?"

Dust landed on Strife's head shat on it and perched on Death's shoulder as Death stated "You can't just...(sighs) do that!"

Strife then shot Dust off of Death's as payed little attention and said "I don't care! Hell I probably have masterbation contest and win! Plus I've got almost the entire school sized Harm as excepted from a Harem god."

Fury then said "Ever since that one time two succubai you've been crazed of Harems!"

War then said "I don't even try to question it (chuckles) anymore!"

Rias then sighed and asked "Death why have you asked for this meeting?"

Death then sighed and said "I know that this seems to be to of your jurisdiction however I'm not asking I'm warning you to not interfere with my hunt for Abaddon's daughter."

Rias then stated calmly "Yes being one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse is hard to argue with however I must be there to ensure nothing goes wrong after all that Raynare killed my pawn not once but twice this involves me wether you like it or not."

Death then said "Very well but I take her wings, it's about time I showed her what happened when war killed her father the first time."

War then sighed and said "I still have those wings somewhere with Ulthane I believe."


	12. Chapter 8: Calm before the storm

Chapter 8: Fear the reaper

 _I apologize it has taken me so long for this chapter, I had to rethink of certain ideas for this story, from now on the chapters will not be as short and will have lemons in the future. I have also scrapped the Four horsemen's sacred gear progression idea and will explain that in this chapter. So again I apologize for the long ass wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter instead of the preview._

* * *

 **25 years ago**

In a hospital Abaddon in a human form with an eye patch, waited in a room with a concerned look as the hospital's lights began to flicker as a woman's scream was heard as Abaddon stood up looking around and thought "How much power does the child take from her?"

The lights stopped flickering as a doctor walked out and said "Mr. Blackheart, congratulations its twins."

Abaddon widened his eye and ran into the room to see a woman with black hair and had kept her eyes squinted appearing maker her eyes to appear closed at all times as she held two babies. Then Abaddon asked "I thought you said you needed only one."

The woman then stated coldly "I did... you can have the girl."

The woman handed the baby to Abaddon as he asked "What about my son?"

The woman's skin turned black and stood up from the bed and gave a disturbing grin "Who said you are this one's father?"

Abaddon gritted his teeth as the woman then stated "This child's soul given to me from my master and he had ordered me to give it a new life."

Abaddon then rubbed the girl's head and finished "And so you needed me to give you what you wanted you needed a sperm donor."

The woman grinned and stated "Of course I required a strong source of power and the power to resist Holy magic."

Abaddon then pointed at her while he held his daughter and turned away as the baby cried "Like a Fallen Archangel like myself is that right?"

The woman then teased Abaddon and stated "Hey I won't lie you were able to show promise in and out of bed. But now I take my leave with this one he has much to remember."

Abaddon and raised a brow and quickly turned as he asked "Remember? Remember wha..."

But when Abaddon turned the woman was already gone along with his son then his daughter cried again as he gently bounced her in his arm and said "Shhh it's alright little one... daddy's here."

The baby stopped crying and began to moan as Abaddon held his daughter up with two hands and asked "What should I call you?"

Then Abaddon decided and asked "How about Raynare?"

The baby reached out to Abaddon and gave a cute little giggle as Abaddon gave a gentle smile and said "As you wish, Raynare."

 **Present day**

Raynare looked out of a window alone as she could hear her father's voice from outside of her door speaking with Ayfild but then Abaddon entered the room and sighed as he asked "I appreciate what you did for me Raynare but you must understand with the kind of people we're dealing with... not even I can properly protect you."

Raynare lowered her head and stated "But dad you said that you despised War for killing you."

Abaddon sat next to Raynare and rubbed her hair behind her ear and stated "Yes I did but I didn't want to get involved with him or worse the rest of the Four."

Raynare then stated but stuttered "But if we revolt against the Grigory and we'd take their place as the governing rulers of the Fallen Angels. They would have to come politically and not wage war against us."

Abaddon then stated "I never told you this story cause I'd always hated to see you afraid... but Death is not feared for his namesake alone Raynare. His actions literally have changed the entire universe."

Raynare turned towards Abaddon as he continued "You know the story of the Nephilim correct?"

Raynare nodded and stated "They were betrayed by their own leading to the near extinction of the Nephilim race."

Abaddon then finished "Correct, and the ones who betrayed them were non other than the Four Horsemen."

Raynare widened her eyes and asked "What?"

Abaddon sighed and stated "But out of the Four Death is the most feared because he had his own people kill the Raviim tera their flesh, harvest their organs and break down their bones for the creation of the Grand Abominations. Weapons of mass destruction... cable of destroy entire worlds."

Raynare widened her eyes in shock as Abaddon then explained "The Scared gears pale in comparison to the raw power that is a Grand Abomination, but thankfully those are extremely rare as the only known one found is Mortis and that is in Death's possession, and even that will never be at full power and you can thank Death for that... for it was he who made sure that the Grand Abomination can never used to their full potential ever again."

Raynare began to shiver in fear as Abaddon then finished "But even with a planet destructive weapon in his arsenal pales in comparison to his signature weapon... the Harvester scythe... the blade which with a single swipe could destroy a soul, ensuring no soul returns to the Well to be sent to the Kingdom of the Dead and be judged to be damned or reborn."

Raynare lunged into Abaddon's chest crying as he hugged her and stated "That's why I didn't want you anywhere near War... I may hate him but even if I extracted my revenge on him his brother Death as he has threatened before would storm the Gates of Heaven and Hell for him."

Raynare then thought "What have I done?"

Raynare then remembered of their ally and asked "Can't mom help us?"

Abaddon sighed in disappointment and stated "Your mother's boasts are over exaggerated Death cannot be tamed by the power of Corruption... sh knows this and yet she proclaims that her "master" would grant her greater power."

Raynare then asked "Whose her master dad?"

Abaddon then closed his eye and stated "A monster that seeks to destroy everything... Angels, Demons, even the dead are not safe from him. This monster had caused the destruction of many worlds."

Abaddon sighed as he described "Image a being capable of Corrupting the Creator's soul and using him to destroy the universe. That is the full potential of his power while he may use you mother as a means to detract the attention of others for he is not simply Corruption he was the first, the Original who swallowed Abasalom the First Nephilim. His power derives from the souls of countless worlds that the Nephilim had killed, they hatred and their world's destruction grants him unimaginable power and yet not even he can tame Death for his soul is already blackened by the sin of betrayal."

Then Ayfid walked in and stated "Master... you've got a message from Corruption."

Abaddon sighed and whispered to Raynare "Promise me you won't go out alone."

Raynare nodded as Abaddon requested "Say it."

Raynare then promised "I promise not to go out alone dad..."

Abaddon stood up and walked out of the room and ordered Ayfid "Keep her safe."

Ayfid nodded as Abaddon down a hall and ran into Dohnaseek who reported "My lord, the girl had come into contact with the boy who Raynare was sent to kill."

Abaddon turned towards his subordinate and asked with a serious tone "What?"

Dohnaseek then stated "We've ran in with him in the past he's part of the Gremory family. The and worse is that he seems to have befriended one of the Four."

Abaddon sighed in frustration and asked "Let me go to Corruption see what she has to say."

Dohnaseek nodded as Abaddon entered a room devoid of light and bowed as a yellow mirage appeared it took the form of a woman with black skin, bare breasts with no sign of any nipples as she wore a black robe. Abaddon then reported "My lady... I have made a mistake."

The woman then teased "Oh do tell me."

Abaddon gritted his teeth and stated "I have accidentally caught the attention of the Four Horsemen and we may be compromised."

The woman chuckled and said "Perfect."

Abaddon then widened his eye and asked "What? You wanted this to happen?"

The woman waved her hand and stated "Of course Death is a great threat to my master's plans... if Corruption is to succeed then Death must die."

Abaddon then shook his head in disbelief and shouted "WAS USING RAYNARE APART OF YOUR PLAN?!"

The woman grinned and stated "Oh I had almost forgotten about the girl I gave birth to, as far as destiny and I are concerned I have no daughter."

Abaddon clenched his hand into a fist and asked "Will you be joining us in battle?"

The woman placed her hand under her chin and said "No."

Abaddon then shouted "'THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF GATHERING AN ARMY?!"

The woman leaned forward and stated "Because you are now a threat to the Balance of this world... and will draw out the Reaper himself. That is when I will strike."

Abaddon then palmed his face and asked "You used me to give you an army... you had used your influence over Raynare's very soul to make her act out of rage... use us as your puppets just to draw out Death?"

The woman then stated "Don't be so surprised after all you were a puppet once before I did got my hands on you, I just saw an opportunity for my master."

Abaddon then shouted "YOU DECEITFUL BICTH! WHY HAVE ME AND RAYNARE SUFFER THIS FATE?! SHE'S YOURE DAUGHTER!"

The woman then stated "I have but one child and he is already prepared to have his rematch with Death. So as far as fate and I are concerned I have no daughter."

Abaddon gritted his teeth and then said "I hope the Reaper makes your death slow painful."

The woman then leaned forwards and said "I'd like to see him try."

 **With Issei and Steven**

Issei had walked with Steven as he asked "So tell me "Harem God" how many sexy ladies did you have in your harem before you lost your memories?"

Steven the scoffed and stated "I didn't loose my memories they were blocked by the Creator."

Issei then scoffed and asked "And the difference was?"

Steven then continued ignoring Issei "And to answer your question... I stopped counting after thirty. Jesus they must all be old hags by now... shit."

Issei then gave a jealous look and said "Thirty women my ass!"

Steven then stated "Hey at least I lost my virginity before you and that's saying something."

Issei then backed off and said "SHUT UP ASSHOLE!"

Steven then gave a grin and said "Hey I'll shut up... when you finally get laid."

Issei then went silent as Steven laughed and sarcastically asked "Did you really think you could Harem the Harem god?"

Issei then chuckled and said "At least I have an official harem."

Steven then countered "Yeah Rias alone doesn't count."

Issei then said "You forgot Akeno!"

Steven then smirked and stated "Yeah bullshit. I know Akeno and my brother are doing it... hell I think even mom is encouraging them to have children already."

Issei gave a even more confused look as he asked "Wait your mom wants Akeno and Death to have kids?"

Steven then stated "Hey mom is strange that way. Plus Akeno was Death's first... and now that I think about it wasn't Akeno's first with Death too?"

Issei then shouted "THEY EACH OTHER'S VIRGINITY?!"

Steven said sarcastically "Oh wow you just now realized that I pity the kids you'll have one day."

Issei then tilted his head oblivious as Steven palmed his face and bluntly said "Never mind!"

Issei then asked "So... Dan and Akeno?"

Steven nodded and stated "I might've heard from my mom the other day that there were talks of marriage I think."

Issei then widened in eyes in comical look and asked "But I wanted those boobs too."

Steven then stated "Hey you can't compete with Death with certain things. Like you can't compare to me with you still being a virgin."

Issei then pointed at Steven and shouted "SHUT UP!"

Steven then held is finger up and stated "Make me bitch."

Issei then stated "I was told that my Sacred Gear is very powerful so don't want me to use it on ya."

Steven crossed his arms and yawned at Issei and said "Yeah? Why don't ya fucking use it at full power and fight me?"

Issei then dropped a sweat he knew he couldn't use his Sacred gear to it's fullest extent yet and made an excuse "Not now too tired."

Steven then pointed at him and said "Ha I thought so. At least I know how to bypass the wait and if I wanted to I could use all of my powers."

Issei then asked while raising a brow "How's that?"

Steven then stated "If you have souls you can power anything, even weapons of planetary destruction. Which Death actually has in his armory of weapons."

Issei dropped his jaw and asked "How do I acquire souls?!"

Steven then said "Anywhere and everywhere dude, souls posses items from rocks to statues, plus if you count the animals and trees along with other living things souls are actually quite easy to get... unless you don't have the specific technique to capturing a soul. Which I see is rare among the Devils now haha!"

Issei growled as he accidentally ran into a young man with blonde hair and said "Sorry about that dude."

The man gave a serious look and aw Steven and scoffed at the two as he walked away while Steven said "What a dick."

The man's phone rang as he answered "Yes?"

Then the man stated "I'm here in the place where HE was reported living in... yes. Don't worry I won't hold back."

 **Occult Research Club**

Daniel was with Akeno and Rias as Issei was helping the new girl in town, a nun named Asia who was on her way to the Church down town, and asked "So how's the Harem king of late?"

Akeno then stated "Oh he's just fine being very flustered when around either of me or Rias."

Daniel then leaned back having one leg over the other and stated coldly "I may have sided with your family Rias only to teach Issei how to control his power but if he's content with this ridiculous Harem king nonsense than I won't be teaching him anything."

Rias then smirked as if she had already planned for this topic and pointed up stating "Then you won't have my queen Akeno, plus plenty of Devils have harems like my older brother."

Dan then scoffed and stated "And how many bastards does he have?"

Rias widened her eyes as her finger curled and asked "Bastards...?"

Dan leaned forwards as Akeno leaned back and giggled as she said "Oh boy..."

Dan then stated "Yes how many children does he have with other women?"

Rias then stated "He's a virgin Death."

Dan then stood up calmly continued "Then I would say he's unqualified to have a harem."

Rias then asked "Is that so?"

Dan then stated "I know you two have something but I must state my concern that if he has a harem and somebody in that harem gets pregnant all hell will be let loose."

Akeno then bit her lip and said "He does have a point Rias... though even I didn't think of that before now."

Dan then stated "I have seen it all before, a man couldn't keep his dick to himself has harem and plenty of bastards who hate each other and their father leading only to misery and death."

Rias leaned back in her chair and asked "The Devils have been doing this for quite a long time now Death it's kinda the norm."

Dan then changed into Death and stated "True, but listen; a harem will only bring disorder and chaos to a bloodline and WILL bring bloodshed among family members my people did it along with destroying multiple planets and mass genocide of many races but I along with my other siblings had turned on them."

Rias palmed her face as Death then finished "Do not make the same mistake, Issei MUST be limited with his perversions."

Akeno then leaned forward and joked "Does dead people count... wait a minute did you have any bastards?"

Death then stated "No. I saw no point in it I built the Grand abominations, weapons capable of destroying an entire worlds. I had no time for such things."

Akeno gave a sinister smile and joked "So I was your first eh?"

Death lowered his eyelids and just stood up and left the room without another word as Akeno said "Score! I took the Reaper's virginity!"

Rias chuckled amused and said with a realization "Oh god... he's right though Issei having a harem would only bring more problems and... unnecessary rivalries."

Akeno then joked "Makes me wonder why Death hasn't killed Strife yet."

Then Steven walked out from behind a curtain in just his boxers and stated "If you really wanted to know..."

Rias then said "Not really no."

Akeno then asked "He's not wearing any pants and your just gonna ignore that?"

Steven then sat down next to Akeno and scooted away stated "Well cause... I can't have kids so being a Harem god is much more easier and without strings!"

Rias then asked "Why can't you have kids."

Steven then shouted "Oh Death castrated me."

Akeno and Rias widened their eyes as Steven then whispered "Shit..."

Akeno then joked "Death did that?"

Steven then frowned and said "Yeah but hey I asked for it."

Rias then shivered and said "That actually made me hurt."

Steven then stated "A fair warning to you both... Don't. piss off. Death, whether or not your on his good side if you piss him off enough, he will kill you and he will make it painful. Trust me from witnessing his anger first hand. War and Fury may have a anger issue but Death's is controlled to the point you can't even tell and by far the deadliest of us. Case in point he threatened to storm Heaven just to save War, or if someone there pissed him off enough. Even the Charred council were afraid of him."

Akeno then licked her lips and said "That sounds sexy."

Rias then asked "How am I not surprised by that?"

 **Rider home with Steven and Issei**

Steven had invited Issei to the house after he had taken Asia to the church and spoke to Rias about never going near churches, due to the Devils' powers getting weaker near Holy ares, but when Issei knocked on the door he wasn't expecting Lilly to answer with a black bra on that was see through. Issei was silent for a second until suddenly had en epic nose bleed while spinning around and thought "HOT DAMN THIS LADY'S GOT SOME TITS!"

Then Lilly asked "Are you lost?"

Issei then thought "Oh yes I am lost and I don't wanna be found yet..."

Steven walked up and said "Mom that's just Issei you know the guy was I talking about."

Issei then shouted with a comical shocked expression "WAIT THIS LADY'S YOUR MOM?!"

Lilly then leaned forward with a smirk and said "That's right all four of those kids are mine."

Issei then said with a sweat slowly running down his head "Damn... you must have been busy... so I dare ask whose their dad?"

Lilly then walked away ignoring Issei and said "Steven I would stay here if I were you since your little brother's encounter with that Fallen angel I don't want anymore of my children getting hurt do I make myself clear?"

Steven then saluted and said "Yes mama!"

Issei went in the house seeing it was a nice family sized home but as Lilly went up stairs and into her room the two boys heard her say loudly "OK CROWDADDY SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"

Then a loud thud was heard as Lilly shouted "OH THAT WAS PITTIFUL!"

Then a series of shouts, groans and moans were heard as Issei could hear their bed hitting the wall and Steven said "Yeah they get like that when they can."

Issei then asked "Dude... your mom is hot."

Steven then stated "Well she is the Demoness lord Lilith."

Issei then said "Yeah but her tits... man they were..."

Then Fiona walked out and shouted "STEVEN WHERE'S MY PANTIES YOU DID YOU STEAL THE AGAIN?!"

Steven then said "Hey don't look at me Issei here was the one who dared me to and he's been keeping it all to himself."

Issei then turned towards Steven with a hatful glare and pointed at him shouting "OH YOU FUCKING LIAR!"

But Fiona ran down the stairs and tackled both Issei and Steven as Daniel and Akeno walked in and saw Steven's shirt being torn apart as well as Fiona's turn showing her nipples, as Steven's pants were torn and his underwear was showing and Issei who was trying to crawl his way out and Fiona's hand pull his pants down. Daniel then dropped his jaw as Akeno quietly placed her hand under it and gently pushed it up and said "You know we could join in..."

Daniel then turn towards Akeno shouted with widened comedic eyes "SHUT UP!"

 **The next day**

Dan woke up naked with Akeno's arms wrapped around him as he silently got out of bed and put some pants on. Dan walked into the bath room and began to brush is teeth until he saw William slowly walking by and spat into the sink and called out "Will! Hey little brother are you alright?"

Will was quite as he kept staring at his prosthetic hand even though in human form it looked real he still could not feel any in it and said "I'll be fine big brother thanks."

Dan heard Will walk down the stairs and said to himself "Yeah... bullshit."

Later Dan and Akeno were taking a walk as Akeno had noticed Dan was very quiet and asked "Something wrong Death?"

Dan then stated "It's War... he's been so distant as of late. I'm worried that he's planning to go out to find that Fallen angel who hurt him and Uriel."

Akeno looked down and asked "So... does that mean you hate Fallen Angels as well?"

Dan then scoffed and stated "The actions of one Fallen Angel hardly makes me hate every Fallen Angel I meet. So no it does't."

Akeno sighed in relief as Dan then stated "Plus I'm half Angel and Demon so I have no place to hate unless it's whoever earns it..."

Then the man who ran into Issei and Steven was seen and he called out "Is that so? Then Perhaps I should have earned it the first time around!"

Dan turned to see the man and asked "Have we met?"

The man then opened his arms out and said "You know who I am... you killed me twice."

Dan shot his eyes wide in shock as Akeno noticed and asked "What who is he?"

The man's ripped the sleave off his right arm and showed an upside down stylized Omega symbol tattooed on his shoulder it as Dan's eyes shadowed under his eyes as Akeno asked "What does that mean Death?"

Dan then changed into Death as Akeno saw the exact same tattoo on his shoulder as Death asked "So how did you survive this time... brother Absalom?"

Akeno squinted and asked "Absalom?"

Absalom then stated "Corruption gave me a new body for my soul to inhabit... even though the one who gave birth to me is inferior to the one who swallowed me."

Death then cracked his neck and said "You think you can take me on in that form?"

Absalom then chuckled and stated "You are in a weakened state you powers locked away by the Creator in that... damn mask of yours."

Death then joked "So you want the handicap on do you?"

Absalom raised a brow and asked "You can't remove it even if you tried."

Death then scoffed and held up his right hand which glowed green as ghastly faces were seen as Akeno asked "What's going on Death?"

Death then stated "Me and my siblings and a few others know how to bypass our sacred gear allowing us to excess our fullest potential early... only if we have the required amount of souls."

Absalom grunted as he charged at Death who smirk under his mask and quickly shouted "AKENO COME HERE!"

Akeno quickly ran into Death's chest as his left arm wrapped around her as he placed his right hand on his mask as Absalom shouted "NO, NO, NO, NO!"

Death and Akeno's surroundings was swallowed into a small tornado as Absalom gritted his teeth as he was lifted up into the air and was seen swirling in the air as Death then stated "NO MATTER HOW WEAK THE FOUR MAY BECOME WE ALWAYS KNOW HOW TO USE SOULS TO EMPOWER US TO OUR FULLEST POTENTIAL!"

Akeno widened her eyes in the sight as Death then stated "My Reaper storm can easily tear you apart Absalom! You are a fool to have not consider that the Reaper of souls wouldn't use SOULS to empower himself!"

Death then unsheathed one of his scythes and wielded it in his right hand and quickly slashed into the tornado as Akeno saw blood on his blade afterwards. Death snapped his fingers as his reaper storm died down and Absalom fell with a large cut on his chest and coughed up blood as Death released Akeno and held his scythe near Absalom's throat and asked "Any last words... again?"

Absalom grinned as his mouth and eyes glowed yellow as a deep yet calm voice spoke "Interesting... I should have known you'd use souls against this failure."

Death raised a brow under his mask as Akeno walked up and asked "What the hell is he?"

Death held Akeno back and asked "So your the Corruption I presume?"

The entity that used Absalom's body then chuckled and stated "I am not the one who gave birth to this failure if that is what you think... no I am the one who you left behind."

Death squinted his eyes as he he remember the pool of Corruption that was in Eden which Absalom was consumed in as Death widened his eyes as the entity stated "I am beyond the Corruption you've come to know... I am the Original Corruption, a Herald of Disorder and the End of Everything."

Death then lowered his guard as the entity used Absalom's body to grin as his right arm split apart into tendrils and punctured Death's chest splattering his blood all over the ground as Akeno gasped with a horrified look as the Original chuckled and stood up mocking Death "I have waited for far too long for that!"

Akeno then spoke coldly "You're dead."

The Original then asked "Huh? What did you say?"

But before the Original could get attack Akeno mysteriously disappared before it's very gaze making the Original grunted in surprised for a moment before giving a hysterical laugh and shouted "VERY IMPRESSIVE YOUNG SOUL! BUT..."

The Original quickly twisted his left arm behind himself grabbing Akeno by the throat as his neck cracked while it slowly turned around creepily as he stared at Akeno with a grin and said "You're fast I admit catching me off guard is very commendable but alas you're not as fast as Death."

Then Akeno raise her hand as the Original sighed and said "Jus give in allow yourself to become one with the Corruption!"

Akeno then gave an intimating cold stare and said "No one gets to puncture the Reaper except me."

The Original raised a brow as lightning struck Akeno's hand elextrocuing both her and the Original making it roar in pain and forcing it to release Akeno and Death and shouted "HOW CAN YOU A DEVIL HARM ME?!"

Akeno still kept her hand raised up as her wings protruded from her back showing one to be a Devil wing as the other was a Fallen Angel wing making the Original grunt and asked "You are..."

Akeno then finished "A hybrid of Devils and Fallen Angels."

The Original looked up as Holy lightning struck him causing him to roar in uncontrollable pain until Akeno stopped using her Holy lightning making the Original fall to his knee and chuckled as he said "You have Holy magic... unexpected..."

Then Akeno widened her eyes and asked "Death you alright?!"

The Original grunted and said "Oh no..."

Then a metallic slash was heard as the Original's head was decapitated from it's shoulders as it warned "We will meet again..."

Death had summoned his Angel of Death scythe set and said "You also forgot I have a healing factor."

Akeno then looked at her wings which she quickly hid them as Death asked "What's wrong?"

Akeno then stated "I thought you were..."

Death then stated "It takes a lot more then being stabbed multiple times in the chest to kill me."

Akeno then saw Death;'s wound healing and growled before saying "Mind if we do some SM acts together sometime?"

Death then asked "Why?"

Akeno then licked her lips and said "You can certainly take it."

Death then lowered his eye lids and changed into Dan and countered "You wouldn't survive it."

Akeno pouted as Dan walked away and chased after and said "I CAN TOO SURVIVE IT!"

Dan then joked "I'm Death you can't survive me."

Akeno then countered "So I guess I can just have Issei do it for me then?"

Dan then went silent and said "Fine... but don't say I didn't warn you."

 **Church in town, Abaddon's rebel base (A few days later)**

Abaddon had stood in front of two humans, a rouge exorcist and a young blonde nun along with Sycophant who along with the man named Freed, had a strange but yet familiar love for killing. Abaddon then greeted "Welcome Asia to our... sanctuary, I am the leader of these fallen angels, Abaddon and I apologize of not meeting you sooner, I had a slight... set back on something important."

Asia then said "Y-yes I understand and I'll do my best."

Abaddon then asked "So what took you two so long to return?"

Freed then stated "This little girl has a devil friend among the Gregory family who almost had my fun spoiled."

Abaddon then turned to see Asia who had lowered her head and said "How disappointing..."

Then all the Corrupted Angels and all the other Corrupted influenced beings heard a scream at the same time and both covered their ears and fell to their knees as the screen changed into a roar as Sycophant squirmed on the floor. The roar stopped as Raynare panted while asking "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

Abaddon panted and stated "Your mother... angry..."

Sycophant then shouted "I hate that feeling... so much."

Freed then asked "What was that?"

Abaddon then ordered "Everyone prepare for HER arrival..."

Then everyone began to prepare as Freed asked "Something that matter?"

Abaddon then ordered "Freed I need you to go to an ally of mine..."

Freed then sighed and said "That's sounds boring."

Abaddon grabbed Freed by the throat and coldly stated "Go. Now. Or I will break you into pieces."

Freed nodded as he was released as Raynare walked towards her father and asked "Mom is coming?"

Abaddon then stated "More like she's lost something that's "hers" which is why we're going to prepare for her arrival."

Abaddon and Raynare walked out the church to witness a storm with lightning strike being seen as a roar was heard and Abaddon then said "War... has finally begun."

 **To be continued**


	13. Chapter 9: Consequences

Chapter 9: Consequences

 _ **(WARNING LEMONS)**_

 **Gremory estate**

Zeoticus Gremory the father of Sirzechs and Rias was seen standing nervously beside his wife Venelana who adjusted his white suit and said "You look great dear."

Zeoticus then gave a nervous chuckle and stated "It's been sometime since we've seen him."

Venelana then looked out and saw a demonic carriage being pulled by four flaming horses pulling it and joked "Well he is your father."

Zeoticus then sighed and said "Yeaaaaaah..."

The carriage pulled up as the driver reeled back the reigns and said "Woaaaaah..."

The driver was a watcher and he floated down to the carriage door and opened while bowing "Presenting the Red Wanderer and face of the Gremory family, Samael Bloodfist Gremory."

Sameal walked out his fiery yellow eyes gleamed with power, his crimson red hair was shoulder length and slick back, his facial hair was finely cut into a goatee, his clothes were black robes with golden lining. Zeoticus then bowed his head and said "Welcome back Father."

Sameal cracked his neck and exhaled before reaching his hand out as Zeoticus grunted and reached his hand out and gabbed Samael's which immediately caused small tornado that surrounded the two Zeoticus was visibly strained as Samael wasn't even phased. The tornado then caused electrical sparks sticking both which Zeoticus grunted while Sameal yawned in border while being struck by lightning.

Then Zeoticus fell to his knees and shout "FINE YOU WIN!"

The tornado stopped as Samael released Zeoticus and said with a smirk "You need more practice my son."

Samael reached out his hand as Zeoticus took it and was pulled up and said "I'll keep that in mind father."

Samael then saw Velenana and asked "Ahhh my daughter in law, please tell me you've convinced my son to ride himself of the harem?"

Velenana sighed and stated "Still working on it old man."

Samael groaned and said as he eyed Zeoticus "Pitiful... But expected. How are the pups?"

Velenana then smiled and stated "Sirzechs is married to Grayfia Lucifuge his maid, and has now become a father to our little Millicas."

Samael then gave a prideful smirk and said "The line of the Blood wanderer grows strong... what about my little crimson princess?"

Velenana then giggled and stated "Yes, she's gathered quite impressive servants (Samael walks away with a prideful look on his face) and has even managed to make a pact with the long lost Four Horsemen."

Samael stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly and asked with a serious tone "What?"

Zeoticus then stated "Yes our family is now allied with the Four Horsemen and the Four Dragons of the end times."

Samael then place this right hand on his chin and said "Hmmmm... (turns towards Zeoticus and pats his shoulder) You should be very proud, few have made such an alliance with the Four, fewer even still remain. Rias is proving out to be a better candidate than I thought..."

Zeoticus and Velenana looked at each other as Zeoticus asked "Candidate for what father?"

Samael gave a toothy grin and stated "That can wait until later... for now show my great grandson."

Later Samael was seen sitting in a very decretive chair as Millicas was seen sitting on his lap asking "Great grandfather why haven't I seen you before?"

Samael then rubbed Millicas' hair and stated "I had to visit your grandmother's grave and pay my own respects."

Sirzechs and Grayfia were seen sitting across from Samael and Millicas as Sirzechs smirked as Grayfia smiled as Sameal let Millicas off his lap and asked "Mind giving your oldest man a hand and take this box to your grandfather?"

Samael handed Millicas a strange demonic box as Millicas said "Yes sir Great grandfather."

Militias ran out of the room as Samael stated "His soul is strong, and my bloodline runs strong in him, but most importantly he's respectful to his demon great grandfather, you should be very proud."

Grayfia then stated "We are Lord Samael."

Sirzechs then stated "He's going to be a fine devil. But Grandfather should I call for Rias to visit or..."

Samael then raised his hand stated "No... I will see her during her wedding remember? Let's make it surprise for the Crimson princess."

Sirzechs then nodded and said "Sure thing Grandfather."

With Zeoticus who wiped his forehead clean of sweat confessed to is wife "I almost feared he'd start throwing punches, he's in a good mood since I'm not unconscious."

Velenana then joked "Or he could suck the marrow from your bones hehehe."

Then Millicas then walked in and said "Grandfather, Great grandfather told me to give this to you."

Millicas then handed his grandfather the box as Zeoticus then said "Thank you small fry."

Millicas pouted and left the room without another word as Zeoticus open the box and covered his mouth at the sight of a amulet with a crimson red gem along with a letter. Zeoticus then scoffed in surprise and thought "Mother's amulet... the Demon heart."

 **Unknown location**

A large platform was seen floating in place before a massive yellow vortex, and bowing before the vortex were a group of figures, all had distinguishing appearances; a four armed skeleton in a robe with yellow glowing eye sockets. A black armored knight with a hood covering his yellow crystalline skull, a hooded figure whose face was shrouded in darkness, his cloak fumed black smoke beneath him.

A figure whose skin was tar black and had a single yellow glowing eye along with yellow sharp teeth giving a sinister grin at all times, a man in a business suit, he had a goatee a cigar in his mouth puffing out smoke and a yellow gem necklace around his neck.

A handsome man whose eyes were that of a delinquent, with light blue hair that floats behind him along with two bangs, a blue jewel on his forehead and a white robe with a strange tattoo of a glowing yellow eye on the back of his hand.

And finally a strange creature with the body of a man, but his head appeared to be a black octopus, his tentacles gave the illusion of facial hair but was made with uncountable tentacles, he wore a black trench coat and a wide brimmed black hat, the figure also had a visible mouth which had a smoking pipe.

Then the voice of the Original Corruption was heard booming and echoing throughout the vortex "The Avatar of Chaos has failed me yet again... and so has the Mistress of Destruction, her incompetence and _human_ emotions is a sickness... My Knight of Punishment step forth!"

The armored knight then stood up and walked over and lowered his head and spoke with a respectful tone "What is thy bidding master?"

The Original then ordered "Take the Auditor of Silence and make an example of the Mistress, she has failed me for the last time."

The ominous cloaked figure then stood up and slowly nodded in silence as the Knight of Punishment then claimed "It shall be done."

The the two erupted in yellow flames and vanished as the man with light blue hair proudly stated "Shall I begin the End?"

The Original Corruption then groaned annoyingly at the man and stated "You speak out of line Messiah of Manipulation, in here you no god of mischief, you are a nat, a nuisance, and pawn, Loki son of Odin."

Loki gritted his teeth and stared up and demanded "WHY WAIT WHEN WE CAN BRING UPON THE END RIGHT NOW?!"

The Original Corruption then spoke with more authority and asked but remained eerily calm "You dare speak to what you worship? To the physical manifestation of Ragnarak?"

Loki then scoffed and said "Ragnarak has no form it is an event!"

Then Loki grunted as black veins began to appear under his skin, he began to gag and grasped his throat as if he was being grabbed by a hand and being strangled as the Original spoke "I was there in the beginning and I am the End. (Loki stops choking and coughs violently) And even if I was to start, the Creator always finds a way to undo me as he has before, recreating the Earth where all things can live in Balance. But now his soul has split, one of dreams, the other of free choice."

Loki began to breath heavily as he looked up and in his eyes which gave a gaze of fear as the vortex floated back as an equally same vortex was seen on Loki's right revealing two massive yellow glowing eyes.

The Original Corruption then spoke to the man in the suit "My Instigator of Pain, what news do you have for me?"

The man stoop up and flick his cigar at Loki's head which bounced off irritating the god and said "Stupid kid, So we already know that the Kid Issei Hyoudou is the Red Dragon emperor and we've already found the descendant of the first Dark Prince, Lucifer, boy's name Vali Lucifer... though I must say Lucifer is also used as a title. these modern Demons don't know who Lucifer really was... (snaps fingers summoning a new cigar in his mouth and lit it with his thumb with blue fire) shame cause I was really looking into taking back my kingdom."

Loki stared at the business man and asked "No wait you're..."

The man huffed smoke at Loki and said "Lucifer Morningstar, so your own ass kid. You are outmatched by the First Demon. Now sit there and shut up while I'm talking to our master would you?"

Loki growled as Lucifer then removed his cigar and stated "The kid has the White Dragon emperor and admittedly has gained far more control over his powers, so far he's not disappointing me as my descendant. But his attitude is unbearable."

The Original then groaned in bored and stated "Will either be any trouble to my plans? Yes or no?"

Lucifer then stated "Vali isn't an issue he may have my blood running in his veins but he is of no threat to me or the master, Issei on the other hand... well try imagine being around one of the Four all the time, I can only take a guess that eventually their powers will rub off on him... but that's just me guessing. It could happen, however seeing how pathetic Issei is I doubt it would but it _could_ happen."

The Original Corruption then groaned as if in pleasure as a loud boom was heard as Loki turned to see a glimpse of a planet being sucked up into a yellow glowing vortex as the Original the gave a ominous chuckle and said "The Egyptian realm will no longer be a problem anymore."

 **Abaddon's hideout**

Abaddon and Raynare stared out into the storm as Abaddon asked "Dohnaseek?"

Dohnaseek turned and stated "It's not a natural storm, and the air reeks with a foul and decaying scent."

Abaddon closed his eye and sighed as he turned towards Ayfid and pointed at her and ordered "Ayfid... take Raynare to Kokabiel."

Raynare then demanded "What?! No!"

Abaddon then placed his right hand on Raynare's shoulder and stated with guilt "Not your choice anymore... (chops her neck and knocks her out)... keep her safe."

Dohnaseek and Ayfid then eyed each other and as Ayfid asked "What about you my lord?"

Abaddon then turned away and remained silent as Dohnaseek bowed his head and stated "It has been an honor serving you Lord Abaddon."

The two fallen angels took Raynare' unconscious body and fled as Abaddon's eye teared up before he wiped it off and unsheathed his angelic katana before a lightning strike struck in front of him and the Mistress of Destruction stomped out and shouted "WHERE IS HE?!"

Abaddon stayed silent giving a hateful glare at the Mistress who demanded "SPEAK WORM!"

Abaddon then stated "I won't risk the wrath of the Reaper upon my daughter further and if I must... (points blade at her) I will kill you."

The Mistress scoffed and asked "Is that a joke? That abomination wasn't even meant to exist!"

Abaddon took one step and slashed at the Mistress causing her cheek to hiss and steam as the Mistress glared at Abaddon and raised her hand and said "Fine... if you won't tell me willingly..."

But then Knight of Punishment appeared with the Auditor floating silently behind Abaddon who grunted in shock as did the Mistress but stuttered out fear "B-b-b-brothers... w-w-w-why are you t-two here?"

The Knight then stated "The Master is not pleased with you babying the Avatar of Chaos and has commanded us to cut ties with you."

The Mistress then fell to her knees begging "No... P-p-please! I WILL END DEATH!"

The Knight then stated with no emotion "No. The order is clear you must be made an example for us Champions of the Corruption. You must die."

The Knight then pulled out a crystalline sword and chanted "You who have failed the Corruption, gained the taint that is human emotion of attachment. You are now powerless."

The Mistress then screamed as souls erupted from her body and entered the sword as the Auditor floated silently behind Abaddon which made him visibly shake in fear before the Knight turned towards Abaddon and stated "Do as you wish fallen one, you are free to do as you wish. Brother we must go before the Reaper comes."

The Knight walked passed Abaddon who then asked "Fighting I thought you said I was free?"

The Knight then turned his crystalline skull towards Abaddon and stated "Free until the Reaper comes as you already know you can't escape him."

Abaddon turned away and lowered his head and stated "I know..."

The Auditor who kept a silent glare a Abaddon then floated towards the Knight of Punishment before the two sank into a yellow serpent hole as Abaddon looked at the Mistress of Destruction whose appearance had drastically changed from a very curvy figure to a thin and frail look. Abaddon clenched his fist and said "For my daughter you bitch."

Abaddon then slashed the Mistress' head clean off causing it and her body to flake into nothingness as a Corrupted Angel asked "My Lord what shall we do now?"

Abaddon then turned towards the Corrupted Angel and stated "Invite the four... it is time to end this."

 **Rider family home**

Dan was seen resting in his bed as eyes twitched as he felt something moving around his penis it felt wet and fleshy, Dan groaned as he opened his eyes to see Akeno naked and giving Dan a blowjob with a seductive stare. Dan gave an unamused look and asked "Akeno we did it all night..."

Akeno then stopped with Dan's penis in her mouth and slowly slipped her lips off and watched as Dan's penis wiggled around and pulsated before answering "Yeah but your still very hard and I've still haven't got that _itch_ scratched yet. And besides I'm still enjoying this."

Dan kept an unamused stare and stated "You might enjoy this a bit too much."

Akeno then licked the head of Dan's penis and said "You need to get used to it."

Akeno then sat up showing her bare breasts that bounced in Dan's direction as Dan stared at her crotch and saw her vagina was dripping wet and looked up at her face which gave a seductive look and blush.

Dan sighed before saying "Fine..."

Akeno then pumped her arm and whispered "Finally!"

Dan then asked "What was that?"

Akeno then smirked and stated "Oh nothing."

Akeno then lowered her head and pulled back her hair as she twirled her tongue around Dan's penis and nibbled at the tip while she began to finger her vagina as Dan's face was beginning to visibly fluster up from pleasure. Then the door opened as Lilly was seen carrying a breakfast trey saying "I've brought breakfast... (sees Akeno and Dan and placed the trey on the floor) woops... my bad..."

Lilly left the room and closed the door as Dan gave an unamused look and said "She does that..."

Akeno then gently grabbed Dan's penis and said "It's no biggie Death. (stares at the penis) Buuuut... I'm think ready for it won't you agree?"

Akeno then crawled over and began to rub her vagina against Dan's penis and began to make soft moans of pleasure before Lilly creaked the door back open and asked "You guys need any tips?"

Akeno bit her lip trying to hold back any laughter as Dan only glared at his mother who said "Maybe not..."

Lilly closed the door and shouted "HEY EVERYONE DO NOT GO UP STAIRS YOUR BIG BROTHER NEEDS SOME ALONE TIME WITH HIS FUTURE WIFE!"

Akeno then joked "Awwww guess we're passed the dating stage."

Dan then comically stated "WE'VE BEEN PASSED THAT!"

Akeno then leaned forward and gave a quick passionate kiss and said "Just shut up and fuck me will you?"

Dan then sighed and began to thrust his hips upwards causing Akeno to moan in pleasure near Dan's ear and nibbled at his ear while Dan's arm wrapped around her. Dan then lifted himself and Akeno up as Akeno began to bounce in place, still having her vagina rammed by Dan's penis before releasing her lips off his ear and asked "Your getting harder, you about cum?"

Dan remained silent before saving Akeno on her back who said playfully "Ooooooh wanna be on top. (Dan contuse to thrust his hips) AHHHHH HAAAAAHAAAAA HAA!"

Akeno's breasts bounced from every time Dan's thrusted his hips before she and Dan moaned loudly. Akeno began to breathe heavily as Dan laid down on top of her and she hugged his head in-between her breasts and jokingly asked "Wanna go again?"

Dan then groaned and gently slapped Akeno's face who giggled and said "Hope there's more of that but harder in the future."

Dan only groaned while his face was still in-between Akeno's breasts with Akeno smirked and asked "How long do you plan on staying there Death?"

Dan then raised his left hand and gently squeezed Akeno's right breast causing her to laugh and said "Stop it Death!"

Down stairs Steven Fiona and Lilly all gathered near the stairs as Fiona asked "My god... are they alright?"

Steven then stated with confidence "Trust me that wasn't the sound of loud and bondage, but I wouldn't put it past them if they started."

Lilly then placed her hands on her face and began to sway her hips with a comical face of delight "Ohhhh I hope those two will make me some very pretty grand babies!"

Fiona and Steven both turned towards their mother while giving an unamused look and said in unison "We're still in high school mom!"

Lilly the scoffed and stated "Yeah but you kids grow up so fast! I at least ten grand babies from... well you Fiona and William."

Steven then frowned and said "Oh that's harsh mom."

Lilly then shrugged and stated "You can't have kids."

Steven the stated "I can't kids because I don't want kids... and speaking of Will where is the little me douche of late?"

Lilly then placed her hands on her hips and said "Steven don't call your younger brother a me douche he's been through a trauma."

Steven then sighed annoyingly and stated "So? I lost my nut sack still but I'm not being a quiet dick head whose locking himself in his room doing, god knows what."

In William's room Will was seen under his bed with his hands over his face as his skin was feverishly red and sweat was clearly seen running down his arms as he heard a voice "Give in, Give in to the nothingness that was and is to return!"

William then removed his hands revealing his eyes which flashed yellow and gritted his teeth.

 **Later that day**

Lilly had invited Rias Gremory into the house as Akeno and Dan were seen in bed time robes, Akeno had a light purple robe as Dan wore a dark purple, the two sat on the couch as Akeno laid her head on Dan's shoulder and rubbed her head on him as Rias saw and asked "So you two did huh?"

Dan then gave a comical unamused look and asked "What gave it away?"

Rias then went along with it and pointed at Akeno and stated "She's acting like a cat and rubbing all over you."

Akeno then looked at Rias and stated "Cause he's mine and mine alone."

Dan sighed and rolled his eyes with a smile as Rias asked "Are you smiling?"

Dan then quickly frowned and insisted "You're imagining things it happens."

Akeno then squinted her eyes with a smirk and gave Dan a quick kiss on the cheek and quickly went back to laying her head don his shoulder while his face glowed red while keeping a serious face and asked "What?"

Rias then shook her head and said "Oh nothing it's just cute... odd seeing how you're the reaper."

Then Lilly walked and handed Rias and can of squirt as she asked "Squirt?"

Dan then stated "An American drink."

Rias raised a brow and asked "But it's called... squirt..."

Lilly then handed Akeno a can as Steven was seen about to walk down the stair before he heard his mother say stated "And it's my squirt."

Steven immediately stopped as Rias opened the can and said "Well bottom's up then... (Steven's lower lip raises up in confusion) WOW! This squirt is sour!"

Steven dropped his jaw and made a disgusted face as Akeno opened a can and gave a sip "Ooooh this squirt isn't half bad."

Steven covered his mouth and closed his eyes as Dan asked "Hey can I some?"

Steven shot his eyes open making a comical surprised look as Dan took a sip and said "Just as sour as the last batch."

Steven then gagged out of disgust as Rias heard and stood out of the chair and walked towards the stairs to see Steven gagging and asked "You alright Strife?"

Steven then turned towards Rias and pointed at her before shouting "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FOUR... (sees can of squirt soda) Oooooooh... that explains everything..."

Rias raised a brow as Steven then awkwardly walked away and said "Just ignore me."

Rias then walked away and said "Sure thing weirdo."

Then the door bell rang as Lilly stood up and said "I've got it kids."

Lilly walked towards the door and opened it up and saw the Corrupted Angel who said "Do not be alarmed... I am here to ask that the Reaper come to the Church and have negotiations with Abaddon."

Lilly gave an unamused look as she sipped her can of squirt and tossed it in the air while time seemingly slowed as Lilly punched the angel's throat and pulled him in the house by the neck and slammed his face onto the floor. Lilly then sat on the angel's back and held out her hand as time went back to normal as the can landed on her palm and she gave another sip and said "Dan it's for you!"

Dan sighed and stood up as Akeno leaned off to allow Dan to get up and stared at his ass as he walked away while Rias noticed and whispered "How good was anyway?"

Akeno then stated "Just the tip ice berg lady Rias."

The two giggled as Dan shouted "WHAT?!"

Catching the two girl off guard and immediately ran towards the door as the angel was thrown down the hall passed the girls as the two saw a visibly angry Dan walked towards the angel. Akeno then saw Lilly not phased by the act sipping her soda and asked 'Miss Rider what's going on?"

Lilly then stated "Seems Abaddon is requesting a truce from Death."

Akeno then stated "But it was his daughter who... you know."

Dan then raised the angel by the collar and slammed him into the wall as Lilly asked "Please do not break the walls son, we've already had to deal with that in the past."

Dan then demanded "Why should I consider a truce with Abaddon? Whose daughter cut the hand off my youngest living brother?!"

The angel then stated "He said that his daughter was being controlled... used by her mother a being made purely of Corruption!"

Dan then saw corruption dripping off the tip of the angel's helmet and asked "Anything else?"

The Angel then stated "he's waiting for you to meet him at the church."

Dan then leaned in closer with a intimidating stare and looked into the angel's eyes before stating "I'll be there not for a truce Abaddon."

Dan then summoned his angel of death scythe set and stabbed decapitated the angel as Lilly then complained "Oh come one I just mopped the floors earlier son!"

Dan then pointed at Lilly and demanded "Not now mother!"

Lilly then shut her lips as Akeno walked passed Rias and placed her hand on Dan's shoulder and asked "Death?"

Dan then changed into Death and slowly turned his glowing red eyes towards the door and stated with a grim tone "He's finished."

Death walked towards the door as Akeno grabbed his hand and asked "Wait don't you need help?"

Death stopped as Rias stated "I could gather my other servants and help if..."

Death only looked at Rias from the corner of his eyes giving a intimidating stare as Rias backed off and had a fearful look as Akeno saw and sighed before letting go of Death's hand and said "You better not die on me."

Death didn't answer and left the house without another word as Lilly watched and turned towards Rias and Akeno, could you go ahead and gather your servants and help Rias?"

Rias nodded and stated "It won't take long I can promise that."

Lilly then nodded and said "Good, despite how powerful Death is even he has his weaknesses."

Akeno then asked "But how he was stabbed multiple times the other day and he healed just fine."

Lilly then stated "Yeah but if he's attacked by an enchanted weapon that steals one's life force that cause his healing factor to help since. If a life-force stealing enchantment is used on Death it makes him very much so vulnerable. And I don't trust Abaddon enough to play fair."

However unknown the rest of the house William was gone as his window was seen open with wind howling through.

 **The Church**

Abaddon was seen sitting on a bench looking up at Asia who was chained up who asked "Abaddon why haven't you left?"

Abaddon then stated "I must protect my daughter from the threat of Death, she was under control of her mother and she attacked and dismembered Death's youngest brother War... If I had known she was under her mother's influence I would have stopped it but I can't change it now."

Asia then asked "Can't you ask for God's forgiveness?"

Abaddon looked at Asia and shook his head and stated "He who abandons his most faithful, leave a universe in chaos, never speaks to his creations gives any guidance other than a a human made book... you tell me is the Creator's forgiveness worth it?"

Asia then asked "But you are an angel a son of.."

Abaddon then stated "Nahahahaaa... my people much like the Demons and most the other races are creations of him, but we are not directly related to him. He is as much of a mystery us as he is to you. Except I'm not blinded by faith."

The church doors opened as Abaddon lifted his head and said "I suppose you're here to kill me Death? I only ask that you spare my daughter..."

Then the sound of a blade being unsheathed was heard as a familiar voice was heard "She must pay for her own sins and will face my wrath."

Abaddon grunted, standing up and turn to see War as Abaddon stared and asked "Where is your brother?"

War then stated "I will not stand bye and allow Death to claim your life when your have caused me and Uriel so much pain. Your daughter must pay for this (shows prosthetic hand) either for her own or her life."

Abaddon's hands shook violently as he unsheathed his sword and lunged at War "NOOOO!"

The two clashed blades as Abaddon shouted "SHE WAS BEING CONTROLLED BY HER MOTHER WHO COULD CONTROL OVER HER SOUL AND MINE!"

War only gave a uninterested stare and asked "Then where is she?"

Abaddon then stated "I killed her for using my daughter!"

War then shoved Abaddon's sword away and said "Awfully convenient for you and your daughter."

Abaddon then gritted his teeth and lunged at War who slashed downward at Abaddon clashing their blade causing a shockwave which shattered the church windows as Abaddon shouted "I STILL HATE YOU! THAT IS TRUE BUT I'M NO FOOL TO RETURN TO EXAT REVENG ON YOU!"

The two then swung their blades in a fast paced cutting benches the floor and even the pillars as War countered "FUNNY SINCE IT WAS YOU WHO HAD EARNED VENGEANCE EVEN A SECOND TIME!"

War then punched Abaddon with his prosthetic hand which had caused Abaddon to be thrown in front of Asia who screamed in shock as War yelled leaping at Abaddon clashing blades again as War's eyes flashed yellow and he heard a voice again "Yes, yes! Kill him, he must pay and his abomination of a daughter too!"

War gritted his teeth both combatants grunting as the veins on their necks were clearly seen as War's Chaoseater's sharp edge touched Abaddon's shoulder armor. Abaddon then kicked War off him as War's feet dragged on the floor leaving a trail of debris while Abaddon he stood up and shouted "I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY DAUGHTER!"

War then stated "Then you should have been kept a closer eye on your daughter."

Abaddon now enraged tossed his sword away and flew at War who tossed his sword away also and the two tackled each other punching each other as War grabbed Abaddon's shoulders while they crashed through the door and head butted Abaddon breaking his nose. Abaddon then return with slamming both palms on War's ear making him yell in pain and hear a constant ring.

 **Not far from the church**

Death was seen walking through the woods near the church as a fallen angel yelled lunging at Death who with blinding speeds had unsheathed his scythe and slashed the angel whose worse was cut in half and left a puddle of blood. Another fallen angel but a female yelled while lunging at Death but was grabbed by the face and screamed in pain as Death's grip tightened making the place on her face that was grabbed bleed until Death easily tossed her up and again with blinding speeds decapitated her leaving a permanent face of fear on her lifeless head.

Death was clearly in no mood to fight fair until a corrupted angel champion roared as Death slowly looked up to see the angel wielding a large angelic broadsword but was struck by magic lightning and fell behind Death fried. Death turned his head to see Akeno with her hand risen up with smoke fumed from her hand as she blew it out as Death asked "Why are you here?"

Akeno then stated "I'm not gonna let you fight this guy alone. Plus your mother told me to and you know how much she loves us working together."

Death sighed as Rias was seen with Kiba, Koneko and held Issei by the belt who shouted "Hey this isn't cool Rias!"

Koneko then stated with a emotionless look "As if you would be cool perv."

Kiba then stated "Come Issei it's not that bad."

Issei grunted and shouted at Kiba "YOU KNOW HOW TO CONTROL YOU GOD DAMN WINGS! I'M JUST NOT STARTING TO LEARN!"

Death groaned annoyingly catching Issei's attention and shut his mouth before he would enrage Death any further until the group heard the shockwave from the church as Death noticed and widened his eyes and said "No..."

Death then ran as Akeno and the group chased after, at the church War and Abaddon were locking hands blood bleeding from their noses and dripping off their chins as War quickly twisted Abaddon's arm enough to hear a fine crunching snap which caused Abaddon to cry in pain "AHAAAAAAAA!"

Abaddon then uppercutted War's chin and groaned in pain as War spat out blood and asked "Ready for more?"

Abaddon then fell to his knees and said "Just leave my daughter out of this... please."

War then stated "What guarantee do I have that she won't come to me for revenge for killing you?"

Aberdeen then looked down and stated "None..."

War then stated "I could live without my hand but I will not stand for her hurting Uriel, she's been so afraid that she might get our families hurt if we see each other. You understand that? She's afraid of you daughter!"

Abaddon then looked up at War and stated "Then punish me and me alone."

War raised his prosthetic hand giving a angry stare but lowered his hand but yelled in pain which caught Abaddon off guard as War heard the voice "He must die! Him and his daughter, they made Uriel afraid to see you, (War's eyes glow yellow and stared at Abaddon) and for that they must die!"

War raised his fist as Abaddon noticed his eyes and said "No... you're... corrupted."

War yelled as Death's scythe flew passed War and was seen stuck in a tree's trunk while War turned his head towards Death Death asked "War... (sees his eyes) No... your rage it's drawn Corruption and take control over you!"

War growled at the sight of Death then he began to speak with the Original Corruption's voice "Hehehehehahahahahahaaaaa! It's funny how you only realize that now, I mean War has been keeping to himself, trying to fight me back, quite impressive that it has taken this long for me to take control, but then again I have had much more important matters to attend to."

Abaddon's eye widen in shock and fear and thought "The Original Corruption..."

War now mind controlled War pointed at Death and said "You won't harm your brother I know you won't kill him."

Death was silent as the rest of the group ran caught up as Issei saw War and said "Woah whose that guy!"

Akeno then stated as Issei was distracted by her breasts "War, Death's youngest brother, also known as William or Will. (sees Issei staring) You do realize I'm hooked up with Death?"

Issei then gave a nervous smile and creaked his head away and thought "Damn it... they huge and distracting though..."

Death then stated "I don't need to kill my brother to free him of Corruption."

The Original was slightly confused and asked "How so? If May ask?"

Death then apologized "Sorry brother this will hurt."

Death then threw his other angel of death scythe at War's right hand which flew him back and pinned his hand into the tree causing Corruption inside of War to wither in pain as holy electrical spark were seen as Death turned towards Akeno and asked "Might I ask you to use holy lightning again?"

Akeno then raised both hand and gave a innocent smile and said "Sure thing sweaty."

Akeno the casted holy lightning at War making him yell in pain as the holy lightning burned away the corruption that claim his soul before Death raised his hand and said "You can stop now."

Akeno closed her palms and blew the smoke out and asked "Did it work?"

Death then walked over to War and asked "Brother?"

War opened his eyes as the Original spoke "This small victory is meaningless claim your prize Death, but know that the next time we meet I will take something dear from you."

Death then sighed annoyingly and said "Oh would you shut up already."

Death then removed the scythe causing the remaining corruption to dissipate from War's soul, which War fell to is knees and changed back into William but Death grabbed him before he could land face first and gently laid him down and said "We''re gonna have a talk about this later..."

Death turned towards Abaddon who was still on his knees as Death walked over and held his blade at Abaddon's throat and asked "Where's your daughter?"

Abaddon then stated "I would die before I answer that, and besides she was under the influence of the corruption he had no will of her own at that moment."

Death then stated "But yet from what Uriel explained she has held a grudge against War for sometime now, so might I ask would have told her that?"

Abaddon widened his eye in shock and lowered his head as Death stated "She will have her time but for now I deal with you!"

Death then slashed Abaddon's throat and let him bleed out as Death said "Stay dead this time Abaddon you've only made your soul ever more sinful that it already was."

Abaddon gurgled as he bled out but his eye teared up as he had recalled his years as a father, an vision of Abaddon reaching out to a baby Raynare walking towards him and saying "Good job my child."

A vision further forward in time revealed Raynare as a young girl being tossed up into the air for her to learn how to fly by Abaddon who gave a happy laugh and said "Daddy catch me!"

Abaddon then stated "Don't worry I'll catch you baby girl."

Further forward in time Abaddon was seen on his knees begging the Mistress of Destruction "She needs a mother!"

The Mistress then countered "She is not my daughter she is an abomination!"

All the while as Raynare in her early teens watched, finally a vision of Raynare hugging Abaddon not long ago as Raynare said "I love you dad."

Abaddon held Raynare close and stated "I love you too my dear sweat Raynare..."

Abaddon sight darkened as his body fell lifeless while Death began to walk away and picked up William and stated "I'll take William back home his soul needs to heal."

Akeno then walked with Death as Rias shook her head and said "What a mess..."

 **Unknown location**

The Knight and Auditor were seen bowing before the Original Corruption and reported "My lord we have felt with the Mistress as your commanded."

The Original then chuckled and stated "Her attachment to Abaddon was her own downfall in many ways than just one, but now we have found Great Red, Half of the Creator's soul, but if I have learned anything through the eyes of War... Death will be a problem. His immunity to being Corrupt is admirable... but yet I know his weaknesses, all I need now is to learn his strengths. And then I shall tear what he hold dear."

The Knight then asked "Shall we test him master?"

The Original then stated "No, The Herald of Disorder shall be Death's test, a rival, a mere mockery of the Reaper, for he who has multi-armed form, and said..."

Back in the church shortly after Asia and the group had left the Four armed skeleton was seen walking out of the church with his upper arms crossed and his lower arms behind his back as his eye sockets glowed yellow he finished with a deep calm yet cold tone "Now I've become death the destroyer of worlds."

 **To be continued**


End file.
